The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: We have yet to see the limit of Charles Xavier's powers and a risky plan to save Erik and stop Shaw unlocks a darkness that could prove dangerous to them all. 7/22: CHAPTER 12 Pt.1 UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

Title: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

A/N: So I saw Xmen twice now and Charles and Erik are soooo badass it's not even funny. Anyway this is my first and hopefully not last Xmen fanfiction. I haven't written fanfiction for perhaps a year or two now and I'm probably gonna need a beta to check my chapters for grammatical, perhaps plot and historical errors. Also to help me decide if my ideas would be good enough. So volunteer through PM please?

This is a WIP…I already know the beginning and end (but the end could change huh?) It's gonna have angst, fluff, and Erik/Charles all around so be warned.

Oh and it's Dark!Charles because he is one unaware BAMF.

Disclaimer: I don't own XMen sadly and the title is from a Smashing Pumpkins song. Read and Review away please. Criticism is welcomed and only shapes me to be a better writer.

**Prologue**

Charles Xavier had a plan.

He always had a plan.

This was a risky one that he wasn't sure was going to work.

But if it did it would be well worth it.

During the past week of training and getting ready for the final battle with Shaw; Charles could not help but feel concerned about Erik's state of mind. He was so full of hate and anger that Charles felt like he himself would choke on it. He could not even imagine how someone could live day to day with all that history on his shoulders. So after he was able to help unlock a bigger portion of Erik's power with the satellite the Professor brainstormed on his own ability. Instead of infiltrating Erik's mind and masking the pain, the hate, and the irrational thoughts could he himself take on some of that burden? This theory only came about for when he unlocked one of Erik's childhood memories he was still able to hold on to that very feeling of the boy and his mother. Charles still felt the clench in his heart and the tears burning in his eyes when he thought about it. This did not work on everyone's mind he had access to…they were mostly in the moment lingerings as far as he knew.

He walked down the corridor to Erik's room well aware that the metal manipulator wasn't anymore near sleep than he was. Guilt crept up and sat in his stomach like a stone. There were only two people in this world he promised he wouldn't violate their mind at least without permission and that was Raven and Erik.

"For the good of the cause" the young professor whispered as he lingered outside of Erik's bedroom door. He closed his eyes and he could see through the other door that Erik was sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard levitating a coin. It spun around and around in a lazy circle. Charles opened his eyes and uttered a command. "Sleep"

He turned the knob opened the door and slipped inside the room quietly even though Erik would be in a deep sleep and everyone else was as well. Erik now lay in an awkward position on the bed his coin now abandoned on the bed sheet. Charles eyed the coin. The object that started it all. The telepath walked over and sat on the bed taking the coin into his own hand. It was still warm from where Erik had been clutching it. Charles could already feel the history radiating off of it. He could almost see young Erik with outstretched hands trying to move it while his mother stood behind him held by guards. Shaw pointing the gun at her…he involuntarily jumped when he heard the gunshot and was brought back to the present.

Erik deserved a chance at happiness and redemption.

A clean slate.

Charles would enter Erik's mind and play it off as only a dream unaware that he was about to create a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This starts off a little slow just to get through to the battle that makes this into an AU. Thanks so much for the reviews they are much appreciated. I'm really gonna have a lot of fun writing this fic shaping up the relationship between Charles and Erik. Also the shaping of Dark!Charles as well.

I would also like to thank Wildfire203 for volunteering to be a beta and this story will be beta'd after this chapter. I just wanted to give an end of the week gift for everyone. Toodles

"I had a dream about you" came a deep husky voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Charles turned his head from his position at the refrigerator to the tall lean man standing at the doorway; Gray eyes boring into his blue ones as if they were searching for some kind of answer from them. Charles cleared his throat and threw Erik a smirk.

"I'm flattered though it would be more pleasurable coming from someone with perhaps long dark hair, carrying an X chromosome…"

Erik rolled his eyes and interrupted his friend's babbling. However instead of feeling annoyance at his failed attempt at joking the conversation away he felt indifferent "You felt real…out of place"

"Dreams often do", sighed Charles as he shut the refrigerator door. He suddenly didn't feel in the mood to eat. They had a job to do and it was merely hours before they were to go after Shaw in Cuba.

It was now Erik's time to smirk as he made his way to the kitchen to stand right in front of Charles, leaning against the fridge crossing his arms and looking down at the man. "You see what's also funny is I remember being anxious about today. Not able to sleep even though I wanted to and then all of a sudden I'm seemingly knocked out"

Charles was becoming uncomfortable to where this conversation was leading. Could it be possible that he and Erik were so connected that Erik would always know when Charles was in his mind?

"So the question is very simple Charles Xavier and I'll ask you not to lie to me"

Charles lifted up his chin his jaw tightening. Suddenly he didn't feel that being towered over was a good position for him to be in. As if he was being threatened. _But that was ridiculous. He trusted Erik with his life._ He wished that someone would come in and interrupt them but alas the children were still getting ready upstairs. The feeling for defensiveness came and went his stance relaxing. "Very well then I may have helped you and the others in getting their proper rest. That is all I swear"

This seemed to satisfy the taller man as he stood straight and nodded. The guilt from Charles came and he pushed it back down. Erik seemed to have trusted his words even though the lie slipped out smooth as butter. Before Erik could comment as Charles was afraid that he might tell him more of the truth he clapped his hands together. "Anyway we have bigger things to worry about than dreams and telepathic lullabies. Let's round everyone up"

The first sign of Charles losing control happened when he, Alex, Sean, Raven, and Erik stood aligned staring up at the beautiful sight which was the plane Hank built. As he stared unfocused at it he worked to push certain feelings and memories that didn't belong to him aside. Instead he opened himself up to feel what he could feel emanating from the others; fear, anxiety, anxiousness, indifference, and determination. He let his gaze move onto Erik and was surprised to see those eyes again now matching his own meet his. Charles looked away quickly as the sound of heavy footsteps and light grunting made its way towards them.

A silhouette of a person…or was it…walked towards them and he tried to suppress his shock at Hank's new appearance. He knew it was Hank before he even entered the hanger. Hank's embarrassment further projected itself into Charles' psyche but then that embarrassment turned into anger as Hank gripped Erik's neck tightly. Before he knew what he was doing it took him two strides to reach Hank and grip the teenager's furry wrist tightly.

"Let him go Hank!" he shouted angrily. The intensity at which to protect someone he cared for so deeply surely rang like Charles, but he would have gone about it in a more pacifistic manner. Erik was at his knees now, face going purple, eyes bulging. Charles put two fingers to his temple and placed calm back into Hank forgoing some of his own. Hank released Erik with a growl.

"Don't mock me" he spat down to the older mutant as he took in air. Charles released Hank's arm as Erik stood up.

"I wasn't" he countered.

And as named by Alex, Beast was born.

The entire ride to Cuba was filled with a tense silence except for frequent reports from Moira and Hank regarding arrival times and translations from the other ships. For the third time that day no matter how hard he tried not to he found himself staring at Charles whose eyes were closed at the moment. Erik couldn't tell if he was asleep, checking the situation with the nuclear missiles himself, or just retreating into his mind. He was thinking what he could tell the others were thinking…how angry his friend looked when Beast had him in that chokehold. How white Charles' knuckles were on the man's wrist as if he were trying to inflict pain on him. Being much stronger than all of them combined Erik figured the teen barely noticed it. But why? And over him?

_I would kindly ask you to stop trying to figure me out for fear you may be disappointed that there's not much of a mystery to me_, came a startling but familiar voice in Erik's mind. Charles did not even flinch nor open his eyes.

_Are you in my mind Charles? Makes this the second or perhaps third time in 12 hours that you have broken your promise_,

_For one it doesn't take a telepath to feel your eyes boring into me, and secondly I swore to you I only helped you sleep. Why do you have to be so ungrateful? I could have let him kill you, you know? But with Shaw and revenge swallowing you whole you don't even fear death._

It wasn't a question and Erik saw Charles furrow his brow and with a little shake of his head opened his eyes.

_You think Hank McCoy could have killed me?_

_Of course not¸_ whispered Charles. With that Erik felt a presence leave his mind and something else was left behind. Fear.

"We're here!" yelled Hank to his team.

Erik's jaw set in determination as did Charles'.

It only took 20 minutes for Erik to reach Shaw…finally the energy consumer was in his grasp and there was no one to stop him now. He didn't feel Charles' presence in his mind nor did he longer hear him screaming his name. He didn't even hear Shaw speak and the man was only 5 feet away from him. All he heard was the pounding of his heart.

It was another 10 minutes before he felt Xavier's presence back in his mind however the choice was made. Even though most of the anger towards Shaw had been dwindled seeing his mother's murderer only served to fuel more rage into him.

_Peace was never an option _

He was made into a weapon and nothing more. His purpose wasn't to make friends, and build a family. No his only family was dead thanks to _Herr Doctor_. Distracting Shaw with his defeated posture only made it easier for Erik to manipulate the metal wiring and direct it to get that helmet off of Shaw's head. The never aging mutant made a desperate grab for it but alas he was frozen.

Erik smiled. "You're now mine Shaw"

"You're now mine Shaw" murmured Charles as he stared out the small window. He shook his head slightly confused. Behind him Moira was shouting worried concerns at him, not only shouting it but broadcasting it at Charles as well. He turned to face her fingers still on his temple. "Be quiet Moira it's hard enough to control this man as it is"

He wasn't lying. He could feel Shaw edging out of his frozen state. Erik would be dead if Shaw were to get free. That wasn't an option. Despite his apparently failed attempt at giving Erik the peace and calm he needed and failed attempt at convincing his friend that murder was not going to bring him closure Charles would make sure no harm came to his friend. Charles closed his eyes burying himself deeper within Shaw's mind.

_When Charles opened his blue eyes he found himself in the mirror room on the submarine. Erik stood ahead of him levitating that damn coin as Shaw stood in his frozen position. Charles could feel the fear and almost snorted. Who would have thought Sebastian Shaw would be afraid of death. Perhaps it was because it was from Erik or because Shaw just never thought it possible. _

"_Amazing isn't he?" came a voice beside him and Charles tensed as he looked over to his company. Sebastian Shaw was leaning against one of the mirrors, arms crossed as he too observed the scene before them. "It took me 20 years to mold him into this amazing weapon. So what makes you think you could have done it in a week"_

_Charles swallowed. "You don't know him. He can be a good man and he will be one of the most powerful mutants"_

_Shaw stood fully coming up behind Charles but the telepath did not fear this version of Shaw. He was merely a presence of the mind. Shaw rested his hands on Charles shoulders and lowered his head to Charles' ear. "He will never choose you over his own beliefs. You and him will never be on common ground young Xavier"_

"_Shut the bloody hell up" growled Charles as he saw the coin begin to move towards the frozen Shaw's head. He moved from Shaw's grasp and walked up next to Erik. "Please Erik don't do this!"_

"_One" _

"_Erik! Please for God's sakes"_

"_Two"_

_Charles could hear Shaw chuckling behind him as the coin penetrated the frozen Shaw's head. Erik made no indication that he could hear Charles, and Charles knew he couldn't because he was wearing that helmet. A twinge of hurt clutched at him that Erik would deliberately keep Charles away from him in that manner._

"_Erik!"_

"_Three"_

A/N: Ahhh sorry to leave it at this cliffhanger but all I can say buckle your seatbelts because from here on out it will be a bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Sunday! And with it comes another chapter from moi…this has been beta'd by wildfire203…

I've had so many readers put this as a favorite, set it for a story alert, and/or review and I want to give my complete thanks! I'm glad I caught your attention and here's hoping I can hold on to it. After this chapter things are going to start changing….

_For the next few moments all Charles Xavier knew was white hot pain as the coin cut through Shaw's head penetrating bone, and carving a path through his brain. His screams carried throughout the mirror room, Erik remained oblivious to the pain being inflicted on the young telepath as Charles fell to his knees. He wasn't even sure if Shaw was still standing behind him. What he was sure of was the fact that every feeling of his was no more as he fully embraced Shaw and Erik into his mind._ _His throat was sore but he just couldn't stop screaming and it wasn't long before the coin clattered to the ground and just as suddenly the pain stopped. All the hate, anger, death, destruction, diabolical planning plummeted through Charles and something within him snapped. Suddenly he saw and knew everything about everyone in that mirror room. _

"_I think it's time for an upgrade" came that evil voice again. _

_Charles was on his hands and knees taking in gulps of air as the scene before him shifted._

"Charles?"

Charles blinked furiously as he came back into his own mind eyes still transfixed on the broken sub. His vision swam and he gripped a loose strap in order to balance himself. Moira fearfully came towards him and he took in another gulp of air. His throat was raw and he supposed he had been screaming in reality as well.

"I'm ok" he insisted to the agent.

"Your hand" said Moira worriedly as she tenderly grabbed it. Charles' eyes got wide as he saw that his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He hadn't even noticed. "You were screaming and punching the wall"

"He killed him" was all Charles could sputter out disappointedly disregarding his aching hand. "Erik killed Shaw and I felt every bit of it"

He took his hand from her grasp and stalked out of the plane only to be met with Erik descending from the air Shaw's body sprawled across the hot sand. He took another shuddering breath as his head continued to pound. The two men locked eyes and held a steady gaze. There was no remorse in Erik's eyes only satisfaction and determination. He walked towards the water in a steady pace 20 feet away from Erik. The metal manipulator asked him then to confirm what Erik had stated to the group.

The humans were going to fire their missiles on them merely because they feared mutants.

Charles confirmed it quickly and masked his disappointment.

"_Quite a predicament you are in Professor Xavier" came *that* voice again._

Charles shut his eyes only to see an image of Shaw with a hole in his head and quickly opened them back up. Even though Shaw was dead his body broken on the sand, a projection of himself stood next to it.

"_It's quite pathetic how much faith you have in these humans, Charles" whispered Shaw into his ear. Charles shuddered at the closeness but Shaw wasn't real. He couldn't be real. Shaw moved behind him and place two fingers from each hand on the telepath's temples. "So much power just pushed away hmmm. What is it that you fear?"_

"What are we going to do?"

Charles could hear Raven shouting behind him and he struggled to keep himself grounded.

"_He fears that he is wrong about __**them**__" came another voice to his left. "He fears himself. He fears losing everyone around him once they see __**him**__they will be afraid of him. And yet he will never voice it"_

Charles turned to the left to see Erik or a mental projection of him looking at the real Erik. Charles shivered as the projection clasped his hand.

"_Come on Charles save them" pushed Shaw as he began to massage his temples. "Don't let them down like you did when you failed your mother"_

Charles looked down at the sand tears burning his eyes. He refused to revisit his own past. The countdown to firing the missiles on the beach was starting.

"_I'll stop the missiles" whispered Erik his hand still clasping Charles'. "Then I'll stop them from firing again"_

Charles looked back up to the projection and saw an evil smirk forming on the German's face. He looked over to the real Erik who was raising his hand tapping into that power that Charles helped unleashed. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't lose another person.

"_That's it Charles" pushed Shaw. "You can take down all these missiles can't you? You are one with everything, aren't you?"_

Charles took a staggering step forward murmuring. "Erik don't" His friend made no indication that he heard him but the missiles were now heading towards them. Charles watched as Erik focused more intently on those missiles and they stopped 50 feet short of the beach. He took a breath.

"_They will keep trying to hurt us Charles" said the Erik projection behind him. "I can't allow them to hurt any of us. They will be examples of what happens when they try to go against us"_

Charles shook off the voice and the hand which seemed to have burned an imprint on his own hand. The real Erik twisted his hand and Charles watched with surprising disbelief as the missiles turned back towards the ships. Erik couldn't be reasoned with now. He would have to take control. Charles charged forward and tackled Erik to the sand below. Erik let out a surprising cry and Charles could hear several missiles hit the water. He reached for the helmet only to be met with a sickening punch to the jaw.

"Charles don't make me do this" pleaded Erik in a strong voice. "I don't want to hurt you"

"_Come on Charles let us become one" pleaded projection Erik who was bent at the knees watching the scene unfold. "Don't be afraid I'll protect you this time"_

Charles let out a stifling sob which seemed to stun Erik for a moment but he got up from Charles' hurt form and reclaimed control of the remaining missiles.

"_Don't be weak!" yelled Shaw. _

Charles let out a yell before he grabbed at his head and dug deep within himself to allow his power to take over the situation. He made a promise long ago to never let his power lead him, but there seemed to be no other choice. If Erik succeeding in killing innocent people they would come apart…his **family**; that he was sure of and the guilt would consume him knowing that he could have stopped this. He felt that hand again taking one hand away from his head and clasping it tightly.

"_The missing piece to my creation has been found" chuckled Shaw as he placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. _

Charles was barely aware of the shouting of his name coming from several different people. He could feel the missiles as if he were the missiles. He let out a chuckle with this new found feeling beyond anything he felt before. This wasn't a mind. This wasn't a living thing but Charles found that with one command he could manipulate the missile to self-destruct. And they did one by one.

Erik was battling something or _someone_ inside himself. Charles' presence…his voice of reason seem to lie within him now, but he could not let his naïve friend stop him from achieving his own goals. Couldn't the telepath see that this was for him? There would be no living side by side with the humans in harmony. It would take lots of spilled blood before there could ever be acceptance. History was evidence of that and he lived it. Erik could not let any of that blood be Charles'.

_Please Erik, came a defeated voice. _

Erik shook it off as it wasn't Charles probing his mind but Erik's imagination. Charles' voice, his face, his entire being was imprinted into Erik's mind as the tattoo on his forearm. His throat tightened as he took control of the missiles and turned them towards the enemy. He half expected someone stop him at this point. Alex's misguided energy blast, Sean's high pitched scream, Raven trying to mediate some kind of reasoning, but no one seemed to move or breathe. They were either caught up in the fact that they almost died or mesmerized at Erik's control of all those missiles. His concentration was broken by a body colliding into his own and it only took him a split second to recover as Charles grasped the helmet. No, he couldn't let Charles take over. He had to do this to save them all. He flipped his lighter friend over and punched him in the jaw.

_Forgive me, he thought._

"Charles don't make me do this" he pleaded surprised at the tone in his voice. Desperate, raw, but strong. "I don't want to hurt you"

_Ever_

Just as quick Charles' eyes grew red from the tears stinging his eyes and the telepath let out a soft sob that sent chills down Erik's spine. He took advantage of Charles' state and brought himself back to his own feet. He raised his arm reclaiming control over the remaining missiles which were reduced in half. The missiles weren't too far from their target now…

He barely registered Charles standing up on shaky legs clutching his head until the man let out a yell so broken Erik stumbled on his control of the missiles. They stopped moving though; suspended in mid-air turning clockwise. Erik lowered his hand surprised that they stayed. He wasn't the one controlling them anymore.

"Charles!" yelled Raven as she seemed to finally shake out of her stupor and run towards the two men. Charles opened his eyes and Erik could see his pupils were wide almost making his eyes look black. He gritted his teeth and then let out a chuckle. "What's happening?"

Erik couldn't move he was too entranced and then he heard several explosions in the air. Raven stood next to Charles hands raised half way towards her surrogate brother as if she were afraid to touch him. Charles did not give any indication that Raven was next to him as he began to stumble towards the water. Erik followed behind never taking his eyes off his telepathic friend even though Raven was shouting something about stopping him.

"Look!" cried Moira and Erik was immediately reminded and irritated by her presence. "They're leaving"

Erik cast his green eyes away from Charles as he gazed out to the ocean to see that the ships were retreating seemingly forgetting their presence. Then Charles dropped to his knees and fell onto his back lying on the sand a serene look on his face. Raven dropped by his side calling his name. He himself was at Charles' side within moments.

"Charles what did you do?" murmured Raven sadly as she cupped his sweat, and tear stained face.

"No" Charles croaked out he then turned an empty gaze to Erik and the older mutant felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "You did this, Erik"

"Did what?" questioned Erik with a tilt of his head, but a glare from Raven told him to back off.

"What do we do now?" questioned Alex as him, Sean, and Hank charged up to the broken half of the team.

"Home" murmured Charles. "I want to go home"

He put a shaky hand to his temple again but Raven grabbed it. "Charles no more, please" However he gave her a pointed look and with a bite to her lower lip released his hand knowing that Charles only did it as a habit, something to help him focus but could use his power all the same.

_Azazel transport us back to Westchester New York, he commanded while putting in Azazel's mind the location of his place._

"Am I welcomed there any longer?" questioned Erik quietly as he tightened his fist.

"I want you there" said Charles. "All of us. We can talk more later"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in updating everybody! Please stay with me on this. I got stuck on this chapter and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but you readers are to be my best critics so please review. Don't worry we're getting to some good stuff here

This chapter isn't beta'd as my beta reader is a bit tied up. R&R

Chapter 4

Charles sat on the bay window in his room staring out the window watching dark clouds roll in. The weather matched what was going on in his head. Since they left the beach he retired to his room asking that no one disturb him while he tried to quiet the voices in his head. His heart was still beating a thousand times a minute and he didn't bother to shower yet. Charles was too tired to move, and too scared to go face everyone. Before he went to his room he extended offers to stay towards Angel, Azazel, and Riptide.

"_They're still here" was the answer to his thoughts. Shaw stood over Charles looking at him with a proud glint in his eyes. "They unknowingly sense the change within you so with me guiding you they will follow"_

Charles continued to ignore him and tried to think of something else. However, every time he tried to conjure up one of his own memories it would be replaced by someone else's.

"_You unlocked something within yourself Charles" continued Shaw as he placed a hand on the telepath's shoulder. "You hid your true self, your true potential just as easily as Raven. Does she quite understand that it hasn't been that easy for you to do such a thing?"_

_Shaw moved his hand to caress Charles' cheek, but Charles flinches against it and pushed the hand away._

Charles clutched his head repeating a mantra. "'Geh weg…Geh weg…Geh weg"

"I'm assuming you are taking that to Charles' room" stated Erik as he caught up to Raven who was walking up the stairs with a tray of soup, tea and some medical supplies.

Raven continued her journey to the wing where Charles' room was. Her jaw tensed at Erik's presence. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly peeved with his presence, but knew part of the reason was because of what Charles did on the beach.

"You assume correctly" she answered indifferently. "But he asked to be left alone so…"

She tossed her head back slightly as if to tell him to fuck off, but Erik just raised an eyebrow. "And that request doesn't extend to you?"

"Of course not" shot back Raven as she stopped in front of Charles' door. "Look I just want some alone time with him if that's too much to ask"

"Back into your comfort zone I see" commented Erik disappointment laced in his voice at Raven's blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyed appearance. The younger woman chose to ignore it. She would gradually grow into being in her normal form 24/7 but for now she wanted Charles to feel comfortable.

Placing a hand on the door knob Raven tried to turn it but found it to be locked. She placed her ear to the door to listen for any signs of life, but all she could hear was murmuring. She lightly knocked with the knuckle of her middle finger.

"Charles"

The murmuring continued and Raven's worried eyes shot up to meet Erik's steely gaze. Holding the tray with one hand she pointed to the doorknob.

"Metal locks, do you mind?" she asked. Keeping his eyes on her he waved his hand over the lock and it clicked out of the lock position and Raven thanked him before opening the door and closing it right behind her. She smirked as he heard Erik's muttered curse in a language she wasn't familiar with. However that moment of victory was short lived at the sight of her surrogate brother hunched over at the bay window his hands clutching his head chanting something that was Russian…or German she couldn't tell. Raven quickly placed the tray on the side table and went to Charles' side.

She gently grabbed his wrist and whispered his name.

"Charles" she beckoned. "It's alright"

Charles stiffened but didn't pull away as he took a moment to catch his breath. She pulled down his injured hand and saw that it was dirty and clotted with blood. They've been home for two hours and he was still in his battle clothes. But that wasn't what worried her. She knew Charles had a slip up at the beach. She had seen that before when they were younger. When Charles was still developing his abilities at one point there was a bad period and Raven was glad that Charles had someone like her to help him through it. His uninjured hand reached out and rested on the top of her head.

"Please stop thinking so much" he whispered finally making eye contact with her. His gaze was unsettling as if he were looking through her and not at her.

"I'm sorry" she apologized while shaking her head. She could control her thoughts and block them from broadcasting to Charles easier than anyone else could. It was something they had worked on together just so Raven could have a sense of comfort knowing that her telepathic partner didn't have to know every little thing that was inside her mind. "You need to get out of that filthy suit. I'm going to run you a bath"

As Charles began to work the suit off Raven pulled out a set of pajamas out, and fixed him a nice hot bath with some bath salt. Charles could deal with everyone tomorrow. He was overworked mentally and physically and just as she had to interfere with him overextended himself with school she would have to do the same in this case. Charles loved to tether off the edge and it was Raven's job to keep him grounded. As she waited in his room taking his seat by the window she wondered what the others were doing. She just hoped no one killed anyone. Although she had her own reservations especially towards Angel that wasn't on the top of her list of things to worry about; tending to Charles first, setting ground rules later. She watched as the rain hit against the window and it brought her an odd sense of comfort. Something akin to when Erik kissed her soft and tender last night, then he promptly dismissed her again from his room this time without her robe, but with her dignity. Yet, she wasn't sure if Erik meant anything behind that kiss.

_Charles slowly opened his blue eyes at the sound of seagulls. He was lying on a lounge chair overlooking the clear blue ocean dressed in a white t-shirt and beige cotton pants. He pushed the sunglasses up from over his eyes and looked to his left once he had sensed he wasn't the only inhabitant._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" asked Shaw gleefully while rubbing his hands together. The deceased mutant was dressed similarly except for all black, how cliché._

_Charles scrambled up from the chair and began to walk away._

"_Charles!" yelled Shaw sharply. Charles froze on the spot at Shaw's tone of voice. It reminded him of when he was a child being reprimanded by his good ol' stepfather. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. How real was this? How did Shaw get here? Was he real? His arm was suddenly tugged on and his body swung around to see Shaw once more. His dark eyes penetrating Charles' sky blue ones. The telepath felt paralyzed with fear for an unknown reason. This was __**his **__mind. It was in his __**control.**_

"_Oh Charles" cooed Shaw as if he read his mind. The older mutant lightly touched the side of Charles' face as if to soothe him. "You have no idea how much you don't have in control. You're not meant to be caged. We're going to do great things together you and I"_

_Then he grabbed his face and shoved him to the white sand below. Surprised Charles hit the sand with a thud just as quickly he scrambled back up. Suddenly angry Charles charged at Shaw only for the man to bend over and flip him onto his back. The wind was knocked right out of him and he rolled over in a fit of coughs._

"_How long can you keep up this façade, Charles?" questioned Shaw as he looked down examining Charles like some wounded animal on the street. Charles managed to get himself up on his hands and knees pushing for his mind to purge Shaw out. He barely saw the foot that came up to connect with his stomach and he let out a whoosh of air. "Stop that!"_

_Shaw pinched the bridge of his nose and clucked his tongue. "Maybe we need to get you some motivation, hmm?"_

_Charles stared up wearily at Shaw and gasped when Erik emerges from behind Shaw. His heart thumped wildly at the sight. For a moment he thought it was the real Erik, his __**friend**__. His face fell when he didn't sense it so. Shaw bent down over Charles and sighed. "Listen here Professor. There are a lot of lives at stake here if you don't start cooperating. It is only a matter of time before I gain control and who knows what I can do with a mega power such as yours"_

_Shaw pointed up towards Erik who hadn't moved from his position, but was looking at Charles with an unreadable expression. Suddenly Erik clutched his head and his face contorted in agony. He opened his mouth to yell and it took a mere second for Charles to be at his side. His friend fell to his knees and Charles blanched as streams of blood began to pour out of Erik's ears and eyes._

"_Stop" croaked Charles as he grabbed Erik's forearms to steady the shaking man. "Please"_

_He looked up at Shaw who looked down with a steely gaze at Erik. "Next time it may be for real"_

Charles awoke with a start water sloshing to the floor and it took him a few moments to catch his breath. He took in the surroundings of his bathroom relieved that he was safe at home.

_Safe…_

Maybe in the physical sense. His head turned sharply towards the door at the sound of Raven's knocking.

"Charles?" she called worriedly already jiggling the lock.

Charles cleared his throat before standing. "I'm ok just getting out"

He waited as she murmured something and then backed away from the bathroom door. Charles stepped out onto the tile floor and grabbed his towel before wrapping it around his waist. His hands shook with the effort and he fought to gain control of himself.

_It has to be a side effect…it just has to be…_

He gripped the porcelain sink and leaned in to stare at himself in the mirror as if his face was not his own. He could feel Raven's worry and anxiousness coming in waves and decided he spent enough time in the bathroom. Charles unplugged the tub to drain the water and left the bathroom only to be greeted with a rush of cold air.

"Quite the mother hen you are" commented Charles lightly as he spotted flannel pajamas on the bed. "Plus I have business to attend to downstairs"

"Erik can handle it" pointed out Raven as she moved to shut the large curtains.

"Erik is the business I need to attend to" he countered slowly before moving to his dresser to find clothes suited for talking with Erik. "He needs to talk with me"

Raven looked at Charles disapprovingly. She could see the way he was slumped over while sifting through his dresser drawer, head hung low, the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fist in order to stop them from shaking.

"You know I've seen this before" she started again breaking the silence. "When you take it one step too far"

"Not now raven" sighed Charles as he retrieved a white t-shirt. "I just left everyone downstairs. I need to speak with Angel, Moira...Erik and the rest of Shaw's team"

"Let me do it then" offered Raven.

_She thinks you can't control yourself Charles. She wants to hide you as much as you hid her_

Charles' head snaps to the bed where he sees Shaw sitting there patting the space next to him. Raven caught Charles' panic look towards the bed and approached him.

"You need some sleep" she suggested while lightly touching his arm but that seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Charles stumbled away from her touch.

"Damn it Raven I have it under control!" he snapped impatiently.

_Get a grip Charlie that won't help matters, chastised Shaw. Perhaps you need a bit of my help_

"Um alright then I'm gonna go"

Charles sighed embarrassed with himself and caught her arm as she turned to go. Charles cupped her face with both hands and looked into her blue eyes. He cocked his head.

"It pains me equally to have Erik block me with that helmet and you thinking I'm uncomfortable with your natural look" he says softly. "I should say this more often, but you are quite magnificent"

Raven swallowed hard at the proximity of their bodies. Charles still only wore that towel, his hair slowly forming into unruly locks, his brighter than the sky blue eyes examining her from top to bottom. It was as if his whole demeanor changed from panicked and stressed to overly confident and...smooth? He kissed the top of her forehead and she closed her eyes at the rare gesture.

"Whenever you're ready" finished Charles stepping back. ",but I must get dressed now if you don't mind"

"Ye..yeah" Raven stuttered while blinking several times. She needed to leave. These were not the proper thoughts of a sister. Raven turned away before she could see Charles smirk and left the bedroom.

His smirk disappeared as fast as it came and his face went blank for a moment before he groaned clutching his head.

Shaw didn't appear physically nor did Charles hear his voice for the next 10 minutes. It gave him hope that it was just a side effect from earlier and he felt slightly better if not entirely exhausted. Charles checked himself in the mirror once more satisfied with his black slacks, blue button down, and navy blue cardigan. _How incredibly predictable…_ Charles bit his lower lip before slipping on some slippers and exiting his bedroom.

"Moira!" he exclaimed surprised to see the CIA agent not only still here but coming down the hallway towards his room. She smiled shyly.

"Raven said you were planning on coming down but that she never took care of your hand?" she explained. "Plus I'm starting to feel like the elephant in the room"

She gave a nervous laugh which Charles returned shaking his head.

"You need not feel uncomfortable here Moira" he said softly before closing the distance between them. He could see the corners of her mouth twitch and took some satisfaction. The attraction she had towards her was apparent without him having to feel it. Charles examined her, and opened himself to feel her. Moira's intentions were innocent enough and he couldn't deny he felt some sort of attraction to her as well.

_She's a liability eliminate her unless you want me to do it for you, said Shaw observing the two whilst leaning against the wall. Are you really going to endanger everyone's life for a good fuck?_

Charles screwed his eyes shut and felt Moira lay a comforting hand on his forearm.

"Charles?"

Charles mustered a smile as best he could. "I'm just a little more tired than I thought"

He looked at her with sadness while pushing a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear. He had hoped that Moira could become a more permanent part of his life. Yet, she was still a CIA agent and he didn't want to put her in a position that would either cause her to lose her job by refusing to give up their whereabouts nor did he want to put her in a position that she had no choice but to give them up. On his side there was still so much to build and fight against. It was no place for a non-mutant.

"Moira I do not need to tell you that the first line of defense is anonymity" he explained while reaching up to grab her left hand. He locked fingers with her noting the hitch of her breath. She swallowed before speaking her cheeks slightly reddening.

"Charles I will never tell them where you are" she promised moving the hand that was on his forearm up to the back of his neck. "I want to be by your side in this"

Oh God, this was harder than he thought it would be. He looked into her dark brown eyes sincerity shining back at him and he didn't want her to say anything else. Just the _right words_ would have him fall back on his place.

"I know you won't" he breathed before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. She finished capturing his lips on hers and they stayed there for a moment before she slipped her tongue on them. Charles opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip in. He groaned inwardly reveling in the moment before he set out on his task. He reached into her mind and accessed every memory of him, the kids, Westchester…slowly Charles destroyed those memories. He let go of her hand then and felt her stray hand slip to move under his shirt.

_Stop…go to the airport…take a one way flight back home to Virginia…goodbye Moira_

Suddenly she stopped as he commanded in her mind and pulled back. Moira gave him a smile and cocked her head. Then she turned and walked towards the staircase with a blank stare and not another word for him. Charles' heart skipped a couple beats once he saw Erik by the landing gripping the banister with an unreadable expression on his face. Erik's jaw tightened as he watched Moira walk past him her eyes cast low as if she were a zombie.

"I see you're feeling _much_ better" he said coldly before turning away from the telepath and followed Moira.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so happy happy happy with all the interest in this story. I'm sorry for the gap in updates I have acquired a new beta and she is looking at all the previous chapters as well as editing chapter 6 (which is already written, yay). Reviews feed the muse Love all my readers out there! Special love and thanks to Shilpa my beta

Chapter 5

Angel picked off the piece of lint that had been stuck on her tights as she stood up from the couch in the living room. Azazel and Janos were by the large window whispering in low tones, not including her in whatever conversation that they were having. She hated to admit it, but she felt more of an outcast and just a pretty face now with Shaw then she did when she was with Charles. Her decision making skills sucked she knew that, but at 19 she had a lot of growing up to do.

Azazel and Janos had been in the same room since their arrival a few hours ago and now she was waiting alongside them. It seemed that Charles had been too tired to address them earlier, and Magneto had offered that they stay the night until he had a chance to speak with him. They were; however, free to go at any moment. Angel moved towards the double doors leading to the foyer.

"Te vas?" questioned Janos finally noticing her presence. _Are you leaving?_

Angel contemplated for a moment before answering. "No estoy segura" _I'm not sure_

Then she left the room only to be met with the sight of that CIA Agent Moira McTaggert walking in a daze towards the front door. She made no indication of Angel's presence but before Angel could say anything Erik came bounding down the stairs behind Moira with Charles hot on his heels. Moira opened the front door only to have it close violently again before she could step through it.

"Erik don't!" chastised Charles before roughly bringing the metal manipulator's arms down. Angel watched as Moira contemplated the metal doorknob and then placed her hand on it to open it. This time there was no interruption and she walked out of the mansion.

"Where is she going, Charles?" questioned Erik angrily as if his goal was to keep Moira prisoner. "Back to her superiors to give a full report?"

"No!" cried Charles as he shook his head savagely. "I wiped her memory. Once she lands in Virginia we will be nothing more than strangers to her"

Erik opened his mouth once more, but Charles placed a hand up noticing Angel's presence.

"Angel my dear, sorry to keep you waiting but if you would give me a few minutes with Erik here, I will be with you shortly" he requested before indicating to Erik to follow him into an empty room down the hall. Angel looked at the front door in thought. She could catch a bus or a taxi back to the city, and get a cheap motel room until she figured out whether she could get a job in the city or go back to Nevada.

_Please don't make any decisions until we've talked_

Angel jumped slightly at the clear voice of Professor Xavier in her head. She looked around wildly before realizing he was telepathically speaking with her.

_Everyone else is in the kitchen preparing dinner , perhaps they could use some help?_

Angel nodded to no one as if on cue she heard the faint dropping of several pans and laughter. She ran a weary hand through her hair before sighing and followed where the commotion had come from. Sean was leaning against the doorway staring at Raven who was sorting something at the kitchen counter.

"Sean! Could you please just cut this onion?" asked Raven in a frustrated but pleading tone.

"The kitchen is no place for a man" he answered jokingly to the shapeshifter whose blue eyes were now flashing back to their natural golden state. Raven threw the onion at him and he merely stepped to the side to avoid it. Angel caught it with a slight yelp and all heads turned to her. Raven turned from the food that was laid out and leaned her side against the counter. Alex who was sitting at the short wooden table took a slow bite of his apple and Sean didn't move from his spot against the wall but she could feel his eyes burning into her side. She could feel all their eyes and this was becoming more uncomfortable then when drunk men would leer at her.

"I'm actually a great cook" she started keeping her eyes on Raven as it was her house and making amends with her would most likely have Alex, Sean, and Hank follow her lead.

"Where's the rest of your buddies?" questioned Sean spitefully.

"They're not my buddies" answered Angel not bothering to face him. "I made a mistake going with Shaw I know that now"

"Now that he's dead" remarked Alex matter of factly before taking another slow bite of his apple. He chewed slowly looking at the battle worn girl before her. "You left us, and tried to kill us"

"I wasn't going to kill you" insisted Angel now turning to face Alex. She gripped the back of an empty chair. "I mean come on. I've known about my mutation for a pretty long time so I have great aim. Sean just started flying. If I really wanted to fry you both I would have"

Alex didn't look convinced.

"Darwin is dead"

It was now everyone's turn to look at Raven who was now in her natural blue form.

"Darwin is dead, because you felt we couldn't protect you" she said quietly but every word was being heard. "You felt we couldn't win and that Shaw would succeed. He didn't exactly live up to his word now, did he? And now you and his lackies are in my home with your tails between your legs"

"Some literally" muttered Sean shutting his mouth at Raven's glare. Alex cast his eyes down at the memory of his short lived friendship with Darwin.

"I am so sorry about Darwin" said Angel as she placed the onion back on the table. "I can't take my decisions back and apparently forgiveness is too much to ask. I don't know what Azazel and Janos are deciding, but I will catch a bus to the city"

She turned to leave through the threshold before Sean caught her hand. She looked at him surprisingly.

"Would you like a ride?" he said cruelly and she snatched her hand out of his grasp before he could see the tears form. Angel left the kitchen and practically ran down the hallway to the front door. Grateful that no one else was around to see her she opened the front door and left the mansion. The walk down the gravel driveway was at least a mile and the cold wind whipped around her. It was getting dark as it was almost 6 in the evening. She wrapped her arms around her chest in an effort to stay warm. She huffed angrily as her hair also whipped around and started her journey. She was so angry at the rejection that she didn't even attempt not to hear the pounding of feet hitting the gravel behind her. A hand latched on to wrist and turned her around. She was surprised to see that it was Raven.

"I've been scared my whole life" she told Angel loudly. "I would like to be in a place where I don't have to be scared to walk around like this. So no you were not the only one contemplating going with Shaw and my brother may put too much faith in the wrong people but we're going to do something good here. We're going to become much stronger. You were right , forgiveness is too much to ask…at least for the moment."

With that she turned from the Hispanic mutant and jogged back to the mansion to finish up dinner. It took Angel only a moment to follow right behind her.

Because honestly he shouldn't be that mad. He shouldn't be mad at all. Charles was free to kiss whomever he wanted even if it was a measly human that was beneath them. So no he wasn't thinking of strangling Moira with those metal dog tags of hers and briefly wondered if his power could extend that far without having the object in his line of sight. His hand unconsciously clenched at the thought.

"Erik" said Charles and Erik's gaze slid over to the telepath who was sitting back on a leather chair perched behind an aged cherry desk. If Charles had glimpsed his thoughts , the telepath made no indication. Instead Charles moved his hand and indicted to the chair on the opposite side of the desk across from him. "Please sit"

"I'll stand" he answered curtly while moving to the front of the desk. Charles merely tipped his head in response, looking up at Erik as if he were some principal here to give a lecture to one of his students, but that wasn't so farfetched.

"What happened out there?" he asked softly his eyes never wavering from Erik's. The taller mutant gripped the back of the leather chair and leaned in slightly. This scene was familiar to him and he knew exactly why, but didn't let it shake him.

"Funny, I was about to ask _you_ the same thing" he answered back tightly.

Charles scoffed and leaned back into the chair before answering. "I managed to subdue Shaw. You took advantage of that opportunity and pierced a coin through his skull"

"And now you look down on me for taking my revenge" concluded Erik tightening his grip. "You should have let him go if you so readily believed that he deserved to live."

"He deserved justice" said Charles as a matter of fact.

"Justice?" scoffed Erik angrily. "For a monster that knew no boundaries, has no definite age. Human laws do not apply to our kind Charles"

"We are human Erik—"

"We are better—"

"Enough!" yelled Charles slamming his hands on the desk and standing up so angrily Erik could have sworn the whole room vibrated with the command. The leather chair Charles had been seated on rolled back and hit the bookcase behind it. There were a few tense moments of Erik and Charles staring heatedly at each other. Erik examined his friend more closely now. His lips were still the bright pink hue that he found himself staring at countless times before in secret however they were definitely more pronounced against the telepath's pallor skin. Dark circles were beginning to form beneath his ocean blue eyes that had sparked with such intensity during the last few minutes Erik thought he would burn in them. But now those eyes closed and Charles hissed in pain slightly as he reached down and behind him for that chair.

"Charles" he gasped before quickly moving to his friend and catching him in his arms as his knees buckled. Charles' was breathing raggedly clutching Erik's shirt as if it were some sort of life raft. "Tell me what to do. What's wrong?"

Erik sat on his knees bringing Charles down with him. The telepath didn't answer right away but kept his eyes tightly shut, and seemed to be working on calming down his breathing.

_Shaw watched the scene from the closed doorway with mild interest. He let out a sickening smile and walked over to the front of the desk. The mutant sat on it and looked at Charles. _

"_You must look so pathetic to him Charles" teased Shaw sharply. "First this loyalty to those humans that are beneath us. Then, __**this**__ display of weakness. It's disgusting"_

Charles moaned in despair at the voice that now seemed to be magnified. He didn't want to open his eyes because he didn't want to look at Shaw, and yet he could still quite hear what Erik was saying.

"It'll pass" he heard himself say to answer Erik's question. "S..s..side effect"

Then he barely heard words like Erik suggesting that he call Raven, or Hank.

"No" he sputtered tightening his squeezed on Erik's shirt. "Another minute"

_Shaw took something at his pocket and threw it down in front of Charles who then opened his eyes fearfully at the sound of the metallic clatter. "You wouldn't be reliving that would you?"_

_Shaw now came down on his hands and knees bringing himself down to eye level with Charles. "I should thank you for taking the brunt of the pain for me, or should I thank my greatest creation? It is his fault you're in this predicament Charles"_

"No!" shot out Charles forcefully. There was a heavy knock on the door before it opened. Raven stood stunned as she took in the scene of Erik clutching a writhing Charles as her brother laid there against the other man's chest all the blood drained from his face. His eyes were wide and bloodshot staring down at the floor. She slid into the room shutting the door for privacy.

"What happened?" she asked kneeling down by the two men. She touched Charles' face finding it to be damp with sweat.

"I don't know" insisted Erik with slight panic to his voice.

"Why do I have to find him like this anytime you're alone with him now?" she questioned angrily. She turned her attention back to Charles and lifted his chin up slightly. "Charles where are they?"

"_She's trying to hide you again Charles" warned Shaw as he rubbed at his own forehead. "Ahhh"_

Erik looked at Raven confusedly and was about to ask her what she was referring to when suddenly the death grip at his shirt loosened and Charles sat up. Raven sat back and took her hand away from his chin as his eyes suddenly cleared up and his face relaxed. He gave them both a weak smile.

"All better" he murmured before apologizing for that little scene. Charles reached up for the desk and began to lift himself off the floor. Erik sat there too stunned to help. Raven however recovered much quicker.

"All better?" she questioned only to have Charles raise up a hand to silence her. His eyes bore into hers angrily.

"Yes…better" he said bitingly. "And you will do better than to not slip up again"

If Raven wasn't taken aback by Charles' tone of voice Erik sure was. He had never heard such a tone from his friend and for the first time Erik felt something was seriously wrong. He watched as Charles' features softened and looked at him and Raven apologetically. Charles scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me" he muttered his eyes moving about the room as if searching for someone. Shaw was nowhere to be seen. Finally his eyes settled on Raven's blue form. "Perhaps you were right. Sleep will be most welcomed. Excuse me"

Raven nodded and reluctantly moved to let Charles pass. He righted himself, satisfied when the room didn't spin and made his way to the door. She saw Erik begin to follow Charles and stuck her arm out to stop his movements.

"The others are waiting" she said not taking her eyes away from the now vacant doorway. "He will be fine in the morning"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my birthday was last weekend and my beta was travelling around. I'm smitten with all the reviews and alerts that I am getting. So I am doing something right! Here you are with the next chapter…all with Shaw will soon be revealed.

Chapter 6

Erik was deep in thought as he absently played with his food at the dinner table. Raven had denied him the chance to interrogate her as she had immediately ushered him to the kitchen. Angel had timidly apologized, and informed him that Azazel and Janos had disappeared. He merely nodded and watched her scurry back to her seat between Raven and Alex. Before they could bombard him with questions of Charles' whereabouts he informed them that the telepath was worn out and had gone to bed for the night. It was tense and quiet during their dinner a contrast to the liveliness of their previous sit downs. The younger mutants were almost shells of their former selves. Worn down and scarred by battle. Erik knew what that felt like. Their youth was over. The clatter of a fork hitting the plate brought everyone's attention over to Alex.

"What's going to happen next?" he asked eyeing each and every one of them at the table.

"Charles will let us know tomorrow" answered Raven as if that were the most satisfying answer. Apparently it wasn't as Alex shook his head defiantly.

"No" he said and the looked pointedly towards Erik who was slowly chewing his food. "You have some sort of an idea right?"

All eyes shifted to Erik's as they waited for a response. Even Raven looked at him expectantly. He silently cursed Charles for leaving him in this position. He had questions for the scholar himself.

"I would think that one of the first steps would be finding out how much the hu-government knows about us" he offered. "Charles may have erased the minds of the men on those ships, but I don't believe he was able to reach anyone who knows in the CIA"

"Or Washington" added Hank before he cleared his throat. "The funding for our program didn't come out of anywhere. I doubt the investigation at what happened at Headquarters is closed. I'm sure my whereabouts didn't go unnoticed as well"

Erik nodded at that.

"What about that Moira chick?" asked Sean pushing his empty plate away. "Where is she?"

"Dealt with" answered Erik sharply willing himself not to think about the scene that he walked in earlier. At their raised eyebrows and questioning glances he rolled his eyes and assured them that he didn't kill her. "I believe Charles took care of her memory as well. It's important that we all get some rest. Today has been quite trying on everyone. Save your questions for the morning"

Meanwhile...

Even though he had excused himself from Raven and Erik's company to get some shut eye he had no intention of doing so. Sleep would only bring back Shaw even though it seemed the man could emerge from his subconscious like a projection anyway. However, he found himself drifting off to sleep every so often; his body jerked back to wakefulness and he adjusted his positioning on the chair that sat in front of the large window. He briefly eavesdropped on the conversation that took place moments ago in the dining area. The telepath felt quite weak and pathetic that he couldn't face the mutants he brought together under his own home. Half of them were unsure of their place with him and the other half were unsure of their place in general. Yet, he was not in control of what was happening to him and didn't want to put anyone in harm's way. He nearly had a panic attack in his deceased father's study in front of _Erik_ of all people. Maybe Shaw was right…

_No_

He wouldn't let the mutant madman dictate what he did with his powers. He had slipped off the edge before and thankfully Raven had been there to help him back up. He rubbed his face wearily thinking back to her panicked look, her pleading voice asking where his medication was. Dreadful, useless things that yes temporarily hushed the voices in his head, blocked thoughts out to a certain degree, but made him loopy, and sick at the end of it all.

"_You're scaring her and that's why she's resorting to other methods" answered Shaw as he laid back against the headboard of the king size bed. He stared at Charles intently who seemed to be so used to his presence that at this point made no evident surprise. _

"She tries to chase away my demons-" the telepath retorted spitefully only directed towards Shaw. He looked to the older mutant. "But this is one only I can deal with"

Shaw sat up from the bed and swung his legs over the edge before fully standing up. He walked towards Charles slithering like a snake. Charles didn't move from his slumped position apparently still under the illusion that Shaw's presence was a projection of his guilt for helping to murder him.

"_The other demons being…let's see" pondered Shaw as he tapped his own forehead and closed his eyes. It's only a moment before Shaw's eyes snap open again and he grinned evily. Charles feels a chill go down his spine as he straightens up again in the chair. Shaw creeps closer to him._

"_Mommy please I don't know where the bottle is I swear!" taunted Shaw as he cowered over the shaking professor. "You drank the rest this afternoon. You promised no more. No more!"_

"Stop it!" cried Charles suddenly as the memory of that afternoon came forefront back into his mind where he didn't want it. However, Shaw was conjuring the images flashing in his mind like a movie gone haywire. He saw his mother stalking up to him in the library empty decanter in her hand, blonde curls flying as she gestured angrily with her hands. Her bloodshot eyes bore into his face as she roughly grabbed his previously bruised arm and shook him. Her breath laced with vodka hit him like a truck and he tried to turn his face away only to have her release his arm and grab his chin instead. He yelled denials at her as Raven hid crouched by a corner tears falling from her eyes. She would have intervened if not for Charles' continued mental pleas to stay hidden. His mother tossed the crystal decanter aside where it cracked against the hardwood floor and skidded to a stop by the fireplace. Sharon fell to the floor on her knees body wracking with sobs as Kurt bounded in the room hurdling comments laced with disgust at his distraught wife. Charles grabbed his sister and she wasted no time in clutching his hand as both children ran from the room and away from the scene.

As the scene ended before him Charles barely noticed quiet sobs wracking his own body. Shaw breathed down on the younger mutant his voice having quieted long ago. Charles' powers were becoming even more accessible that even he could use them against the telepath's own mind.

"_You closing yourself off from the world and the emotions you suffered only handicaps you, my dear boy" cooed Shaw as he raked a hand through Charles' dark hair. "You live a life of serenity, because you locked any fuel to rage you have away. The first taste you had of humanity trying to hide mutants was when you were put on experimental medication, wasn't it Charles?"_

Charles finally quieted down and looked up at Shaw who slowly removed his hand. The telepath stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror and quickly looked away from the mess that was him. His hair stood up on ends, clothes were wrinkled, eyes bloodshot, dull, and weary, face whiter than the porcelain sink. Charles opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed the pill bottle that bore his name, but had never been opened. There was no longer a choice…at least for the night.

Raven laid in bed thinking about the day's events and how long it seemed to last. She was still on an adrenaline high from her first mission, to what happened to Charles amongst other things on her mind. She stared up at the high ceiling and let out a sigh. Even after being back in Westchester for the last week or so Raven still could not fall asleep properly. The mansion never gave her the warmest welcome, but now this was going to be home. She turned towards her nightstand next to the bed and stared at the scenic picture of Italy. That was going to be their next adventure, and she had been excited for it. Charles could have found a teaching job and she could spend the day learning Italian, exploring the towns, perhaps go back to school herself. It was nice to be able to surround herself with people like her even if they couldn't directly relate but she did feel a twinge of resentment. Charles was slipping over his control over his powers, tensions were running high, there was a general distrust, and there was no plan on what was to happen next.

"Someday" she murmured reaching over and placing the picture facedown.

Raven slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe that had been discarded on the floor. She put it on then made her way to the corner of the wall. The blue skinned mutant moved her hand along the surface her fingertips pressed down until she found...

Aha!

She removed the panel as easily as she had 15 years ago and peered into the tiny passageway that connected her and Charles' room. Raven grabbed the little knob at the bottom of the other panel and pushed it up. She climbed through and noticed there was only one light on by the bedside. Charles was propped up on his elbows looking at her as if she was insane.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously. Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I just remembered it," she answered closing the panel and dusting off her robe which was slightly soiled now. "And I couldn't sleep. Looks like I'm not the only one"

Raven picked herself up from off the floor and proceeded to climb over Charles and settle on his bed. Leaning against the headboard she observed her brother a little more closely. His almost translucent blue eyes, and too red to be natural lips stood out prominently against his pale face. If anything he looked as if he aged in the past couple hours. Charles settled back down onto the pillow staring at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach.

"Erik is unsettled, Charles" started Raven breaking the tense silence. She picked at the non-existent lint on her robe not really wanting to make eye contact with Charles.

"I know" he murmured.

"He doesn't know what's going on with you" she continued. "He doesn't understand your power"

Charles chuckled slightly. "I don't even think I do sometimes"

Raven's lips settled into a thin line now she looked over to Charles. "At the beach Erik wasn't the one controlling those missiles"

It was less a question and more an observation.

"No he was at first, and then he wasn't" he confirmed so softly that Raven barely heard him. "I couldn't let him"

Raven slid down from her upright position on the bed until she was on her side her arm propping up her head. She didn't respond wanting Charles to continue on.

"It was unlike anything I ever felt before" he continued and even though Raven wanted to correct him on that notion she remained stoic. "I could feel every molecular structure in the vicinity. I could hear everyone's thoughts, know every intention, feel all the fear, and confusion of the moment." Raven stared at him with both a mixture of awe and worry. "With one thought I could end it all. _Fate_ was in my hands"

Raven swallowed. "and now?"

Charles looked at her with a pained expression. "I feel nothing"

And although he could use the medicine as an excuse he wasn't so sure anymore. His mind was so tired from being brutalized. Shaw was no longer materializing in front of him nor was his voice at the forefront of his mind, but there was a dreading feeling that it was only temporary. Raven laid a hand gently on his injured one and he placed his other hand on top of hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be unloading this on you" Charles murmured. "I'm actually feeling very tired now and this time I promise to actually go to sleep"

Raven for perhaps the third or fourth time that day was taken aback by her brother's attitude towards her. First at the beach where he gave her that 'sod off' look, then in this very room when he once again told her to back off, his father's old office when he snapped at her, and now this. She tried not to take it personally. She'd like to think that his powers had something to do with the sometimes detached nature of his words and actions.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" she inquired as she got up from the bed. Charles rolled onto his side so that his back was towards her.

"No all good, thanks"

She watched his back for a few moments before slipping out of the room through the door this time. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stared across the hall to Erik's door. The hallway was pitched black save for the subtle light of the moon pouring in from the window. She crept slowly towards his door once she reached it she leaned her head against the wood listening for any movement. Her hand lifted to knock on his door and slowly descended a moment later. What was she going to say? _Sorry to bother you Erik but I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch cause I''sgoingonwithCharlesbutit'sprobablynothingatall. Plus it might also have something to do with you not saying anything about the other night_. She backed away from the door stifling a yawn. Perhaps she should take everyone else's cue and go to bed. Finally she slipped back into her own bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Not a moment later Erik opens his door and stares across the hall eyes landing over to Charles' door. He was still dressed in what he wore to dinner, sleep eluding him as well. Erik crept up to the telepath's door hand levitating over the doorknob. He hoped Charles would beckon him in by sensing his presence but alas there was no tingling, and no voice in his head. Erik was very concerned at this point. What happened in the study only added to the growing list of questions he had. He didn't feel comfortable not knowing something about Charles, which was funny because the man hardly shared any past information with Erik; anything before his college years that was. Erik let out a small sigh and backed away. He would catch Charles early in the morning before anyone else had the chance to corner him. Satisfied with that plan he closed himself back in his room for a couple hours of rest.

A moment after that Charles' door opened and Charles popped his head from the small opening looking at both Erik's and Raven's closed doors. No light from either room emanated from the opening at the bottom of the doors. Satisfied that his floor mates were tucked away in their rooms the telepath walked out of his room and quietly shut his door. He would avoid sleep. It wasn't hard sometimes his telepathy didn't allow such luxuries and right now the absence of it didn't leave him at ease either. He would take a nice long walk around the grounds after making some tea. Then when morning comes and the meds wear off he would be good as new.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: GRRRR! So sorry! I know it's been months since my last update. I ran into writer's block and I can't seem to keep a beta as they keep disappearing on me. Anyway, I tried to expand on this chapter further but I think I left it at a good spot. I really want to complete this story, and I know where I'm going with it. The 'getting there' part is the hardest. Please bear with me and thank you for your patience and reviews :)

Chapter 7:

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Charles visibly jumped slightly at the first arrival to the large kitchen. He looked up from his notebook where he had been writing on. Erik was surveying the buffet of continental breakfast items scattered along the island at the center of the kitchen that Charles had obviously set up himself.

Then Erik turned his eyes back to Charles who was still dressed in last night's clothes, dark circles under his eyes, blue eyes clouded with exhaustion. It was almost eight in the morning and Erik had slept later than planned, but thankfully he was able to catch Charles alone. Charles stretched out his arms slightly the corners of his mouth curving slightly upwards, but not fully forming into a smile.

"I couldn't," he admitted in a stronger voice that differed from his appearance. "There's too much to do and I want to be available for everyone today."

"You're no good to anyone without any rest Charles." said Erik. He wanted to reference Charles' incident in the library the previous night, but didn't want to make the other mutant uncomfortable. Obviously Charles wasn't privy to showing weakness and was probably embarrassed so for now Erik would let him bring it up if he wanted to. Charles didn't say anything and Erik stared back in annoyance. "Can we take a walk?"

XxX

The grounds of Charles' Westchester Estate mostly consisted of open fields with a wooded area off to the side. The morning air was chilly and quiet with the only sound coming from their footsteps hitting the gravel. Erik couldn't shake off the nervousness that was growing inside him with each passing moment of silence. It was as if there was an unfamiliar presence around them, but it was more likely the tension of yesterday had put a dent in the bond they had forged for the past couple weeks. From his peripheral vision he could see that Charles was staring straight ahead seemingly into nothing, hands in his pockets. They continued to walk the trail yards away from the residence which Erik was grateful for because that meant no one could easily find and disturb them.

Charles finally stopped and Erik followed suit letting out a small sigh if only to break the thick silence between them.

"So Erik here we are," spoke the telepath leaning against a large oak tree putting a good ten feet of distance from Erik. "I know something is bothering you."

Erik crossed his arms. "I want you to show some kind of emotion instead of this passive aggressiveness. Are you ok?"

"Of course Erik why wouldn't I be?" questioned Charles emotionlessly as he stared at Erik wearily.

"Verdammt Charles" he cursed taking two steps towards Charles and _no, his equal did not just flinch at that_. "How about the fact that I wanted to kill every single human on those ships yesterday? How about the fact that I fought you? How about the fact that I disappointed you in every fucking way by taking my revenge? How about the fact that I don't regret any of it? Perhaps, just perhaps you're not ok with any of that."

"I think those questions should be directed towards yourself Erik" the telepath told him matter of factly. "I told you that killing Shaw would not bring you peace and look at you now almost worse off than before"

"Charles do not turn this around on me," demanded the metal manipulator. "You're avoiding having to tell me how you really feel in all this. You can't just go from averting a Nuclear War, to wiping the minds of I don't know how many people, to making tea and coffee and resuming your game of house."

"I'm hardly doing any such thing," Charles shook his head. "If you're mad at me because of the kiss I had with Moira…"

"I couldn't have any care in the world what you had with her" Erik interrupted once again feeling-was it jealousy? "You've made it quite clear how fond you are of people who can be a threat to us."

"Oh Erik not this again." Charles sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair he turned to leave only to have Erik grab his arm and spin him back around.

"Stop walking away from me." Erik ordered his gaze boring into Charles' eyes.

"Erik I am not doing this with you," Charles said shrugging off Erik's grip. "What's done is done and perhaps I cannot change you or your beliefs, but I accept you. For now we agree to disagree on certain matters but one thing is clear and that is we must bring everyone together and plot out our next course of action. Yes?"

Charles' fingertips twitched nervously as he fought the urge to bring them to his temples. How easy would it be to inflict the same pain that he had felt during Shaw's death? To make Erik experience the depth of his telepathy, but that would only strain their situation further. No, no matter how hard Erik pushed for some kind of reaction Charles wouldn't push back. So he took a deep breath and looked Erik straight in the eye.

Erik matched Charles gaze and couldn't help but notice some kind of change within the man. There was no mirth in those deep blue eyes. Charles was almost giving him a pleading look and although he meant what he said only moments before he didn't exactly voice everything he wanted to say. That he would never hurt Charles if he could help it. That deep inside he couldn't help but feel that he should be worried about the telepath's state of mind. This was only because Charles was quite possibly his only friend (if that wasn't completely ruined), and not because he felt his heart skip a few beats when they were in close proximity, or that his palms began to sweat when they made eye contact; no, not because of those things at all.

"Are you contemplating leaving?"

Erik realized he didn't give Charles a reply to what seemed to be an olive branch, but that didn't stop him from uttering three words that brought more truth than he was willing to convey. "I don't know."

Charles scoffed and shook his head before he began to walk back towards the house then suddenly he stopped and peeked over his shoulder. "Like I said I accept you Erik, but this is no place for Magneto. I suggest you make a decision and make it soon before any further attachments are made."

Had Charles stayed behind; had he looked Erik in the face then he would have seen the other man blanch at his words. He would have seen Erik shaken to his core, but as he walked back towards the mansion it wasn't Erik that he could see or feel. It was an image of Sebastian Shaw standing 10 feet in front of him, clapping slowly and nodding his head in approval to Charles' words.

XxX

"Sonic hearing would come really handy at this point." muttered Sean as he strained to get closer to the window as if that would suddenly grant him the ability to hear Charles and Erik's conversation from across the grounds.

"Ow Sean that's my head you elbowed!" growled Raven as her yellow tinted eyes shot up from her crouched position on the floor. The ginger muttered an apology and looked to each of the inhabitants squeezed into what Raven told them was the-present wrapping room-which was devoid of anything attributing to use. The said room only had one window off to the far end of the room to which Alex, and Angel stood at either end of it, with Raven and Sean crouched on the ground and Hank standing behind the group as he was certainly the tallest of the bunch. It was comical and reminiscent to their time in Virginia when Alex warned them to stay back before displaying his plasma blasts. The tension between Charles and Erik was not unnoticed by the younger mutants and now they watched as Charles stalked past Erik, stopped, said something to the metal bender and continued to walk.

"Maybe we shouldn't be watching this?" Hank grunted from behind noticing that his words were going unnoticed. He only rolled his eyes and left the others to their spying. Sure they heard Hank and his heavy footsteps leaving the room, but what grabbed everyone's attention but Raven was the way Erik punched the trunk of the tree then he turned around and leaned his outstretched arms against it. Raven however was carefully watching Charles, his face void of emotion, and just before he walked out of their view she saw him seemingly focused at the empty space on his right. She swallowed and sat back on her heels-_I feel nothing_-those words, his words bounced around in her head for the third time that morning.

_Children, I'm sure you can see that the show is over now will you please join me in the kitchen for breakfast we have things to discuss_

Raven was used to her brother's voice in her head, however that feeling was still foreign to the others so they visibly jumped. Angel almost made a beeline to the exit as if Charles himself were standing there in the room having caught them.

"Shit, that is always going to creep me out." Angel muttered at the doorway before she walked out. Raven scowled wondering if it was because she didn't want a stranger referring to Charles' telepathy as creepy (_but if she were to be honest with herself…), _or the fact that she kept catching the boys glancing at Angel clad in a short silk slip that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Keep it in the strip club lady", she wanted to say, but then remembered that she's the one that kept Angel here and she shouldn't be jealous that she thought, _no knew_, that no one would ever look at her like that in her natural appearance. Not even Erik. There was an appreciation for her mutation, but no desire, no longing looks.

There was a playful bump to her shoulder and she turned to see Alex smirking at her. "Stop daydreaming and let's go."

Raven returned the smirk and looked back outside of the window to see that Erik was now stalking back towards the house himself. She was relieved to see that he wasn't making his way towards the exit of the grounds. She didn't want Erik to leave.

Because she wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to keep herself from going with him.

XxX


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello? Hello? Is this thing still on? Sorry my hopefully still faithful readers. A lot has happened since last March. I moved across the country and had terrible homesickness because of it. That put a damper on finishing up this story, but I still strive to do so. So more than a year later here is the next chapter. I apologize in advance for any bumps along the way as I am still looking for a beta. Please feel free to volunteer :)

Raven, Angel, Alex, and Sean filed into the kitchen with the latter three practically rushing over to the breakfast food where Hank was already pouring himself a cup of coffee from the carafe. Raven had a constant uneasy feeling within her that replaced hunger so she took a seat at the center of the wooden table waiting for Charles' appearance. Hank glanced over at Raven who was sitting at the table with a thoughtful look on her face. The memory of the blonde haired, blue eyed, tall girl was becoming a fading memory in his head replaced by a woman who now chose to walk around in her natural appearance. The initial shock of this was wearing off as well, replacing itself with the attraction that Hank still held for her. With Charles' absence the past day, Erik chasing his own demons, and Angel's joining of their household he could see the toll it was taking for Raven to take this all on her own. Hank retrieved another mug, able to only use his thumb and forefinger to grab most things now due to his large hands. He then dropped a peppermint tea bag inside and poured hot water over it. Grabbing his own mug and the tea he walked over to Raven sitting the peppermint tea before her. Raven looked up in surprise with a wry smile.

"Sorry, I'm getting lost in my own head." she explained before taking a whiff of the tea. "Decaf?"

"Just as I remembered." Hank clarified before taking the seat next to her. Raven for some reason looked somewhat surprised at this as well as she had never told Hank about that before. She decided not to address it as the others took their seats around the table. Sean and Alex's plate was filled with pastries accompanied by a full glass of orange juice. They sat next to each other and began to eat without fanfare. Angel took a seat by Sean holding on a muffin and a glass of milk. She leaned back slightly with a wince. A swift clap brought all their attention to the figure at the doorway at the back of the kitchen. Charles walked in strides sharp, stance straight, and eyes brighter than earlier. Raven gave a sigh of relief believing her brother to be back to his usual self.

"I must apologize for our absence the night before." Charles explained as he came to the head of the table leaning forward against the chair. "As you had all witnessed I quite strained myself in Cuba and needed some rest."

Some uneasy looks went around the table..."_strain_" was quite the understatement.

"You're ok now, though?" Sean asked instead. Charles nodded rocking back on his heels.

"So, where's Erik?" Angel asked expecting the metal manipulator to walk in at any moment.

"Erik has some thinking to do about his place here in the future," Charles answered. "And that is an option I open up to all of you."

As expected all heads turned to him. Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Charles began to walk around the table stopping short behind Alex placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one is obligated to stay here. I have to agree with Erik when realizing that we may be in for a bigger fight in keeping the existence of mutants safe from those who may mean to bring us harm. Alex, you do have a family who await for their son's release from incarceration." He released his hold from Alex's shoulder and moved to Sean glancing down at him. "Sean, we can't keep up the rouse of a retreat, your return is expected."

Charles continued his path around the table his eyes catching the tattered image of Angel's wings imprinted on her back. He squatted down so that he was eye level with her back. "May I?" Angel stuck her hands between her thighs nervously and nodded. She closed her eyes wincing as Charles slowly traced her wings with his finger. "Fascinating." Raven tightened her jaw and her fist beneath the table. She closed her own eyes shaking off that familiar jealous feeling before opening them once again. Turning back to Angel she was instead met with Charles' gaze resting upon her before he stood back up on his two feet. He looked over at Hank. "Hank, can you see what you can do about Angel's wings?"

Before Hank could answer Angel spoke up. "They'll regenerate on their own in a couple weeks time." She swallowed back painful memories. "I know from experience I'll leave it at that."

Charles nodded understandably. He crossed around over to Hank. The beastly mutant cleared his throat before speaking. "I've already began drafting my letter of resignation with the CIA along with trying to figure out a secure way of sending it without narrowing down our location. I know I'm staying after I send correspondence to my own parents letting them know that I'm okay."

"Good." Charles tapped Hank's shoulder before stopping behind Raven.

"I'll stay," Raven said without hesitation. She was sure she was needed here and now. Raven thought it best to just take it day by day...to go with her gut instincts which just kept hinting that something wasn't right. Charles looked down at his blue skinned sister and ran a gentle finger along the top of her back with a 'hmm'.

_"She lies," Shaw reappeared where Charles stood behind Raven only a moment before. Charles watched as Shaw ran his own hands down the length of Raven's arms eyes clothes relishing in the gesture. Raven sat unaware, waiting for Charles to say something instead of gawking at her._

"Charles, what now?" Raven inquired for the group. "I think it's pretty safe to say that we're all staying." She looked around the group for confirmation to which everyone gave their nod. Charles blinked away several times wishing for the apparition to go away.

_"Tell them what you want!" Shaw swiftly made his way around Raven stopping just in front of Charles. He slammed his hand on the table making Charles wince. "Tell them what you need!"_

"Cerebro" Charles choked out to the group. Shaw now moved to his left movement like a snake's. Charles focused his gaze on Hank trying to keep his best poker face. "Can you rebuild Cerebro, Hank?"

"With the proper space, and equipment...it may take a couple of months however." Hank was already processing, thinking, planning, thankful to be occupied by a project.

"Are you going to look for more people like us?" Alex asked as if that was the most ridiculous thing to be doing. Charles shook his head.

_"No time for that." Shaw said shaking his head._

"Not my immediate plans, but I feel it will have other effective uses." Charles stated vaguely hoping that no one will ask him to elaborate though he was sure Raven may at a later time. There were many possibilities running through his mind at once and he wasn't entirely sure they were actually his. "Hank, please make me a list of everything you need so that we can get to acquiring those items quickly. As you know already there should be suitable space downstairs to house Cerebro."

"Sure thing I'll start plotting everything out now." Hank said excusing himself from the table. He squeezed Raven's shoulder on the way out which earned a small smile from the shapeshifter.

"We go back to our regular training regiment," Charles continued once Hank left, mentally checking off what he wrote in his notebook earlier. "While a lot of your powers have grown in the past couple weeks there is definitely more to be expanded on."

Charles could feel a sense of appreciation to blow off some steam from Alex, but reluctance from Sean. He kept that in the back of his mind to approach the ginger mutant with later. He knew they wanted more, maybe anticipating another war except between them and any opposing forces to their existence. However, Charles was not about to make the first move. That may prove more destructive than progressive.

_"The wait and see approach." Shaw stated disapprovingly. "Predictable Charles really."_

Charles ignored him. "I know you all want something more definitive, but I believe this is the right move for now until we know more. I need to know what they know."

"Waiting two months for Cerebro to be done?" Angel chimed in after observing and listening. "That's two more months for the government to take us by surprise."

"I'm not waiting for Cerebro to be done to collect information." Charles said agreeing with her statement. "I'm going to have to travel closer to DC, and Langley."

"When?" Raven asked eagerly.

"Later today." Charles answered without hesitation he glanced over to his left. This time no words from Shaw except a nod. "I have to go to Langley."

_"Get her before they do."_

His body seemed to be operating of its own accord as he turned on his heels and left the kitchen leaving curious gazes behind. Raven stood up ready to follow, but turned to the three sitting across from her first. "Find Erik** now**."

She watched as Sean and Alex got up from the table and went out the back kitchen door while Angel stayed behind to go get dressed. She followed Raven to the main staircase. "Is he okay?"

Raven gave out a weary chuckle. "Are any of us? We're pretty delusional if we think we're holding some kind of united front."

Angel almost tripped up the stairs with Raven's blunt response. She left the air between them dead and silent still holding on to the need to stay behind. Angel had to admit it was nice to be around people of her own kind even if the situation was a dysfunctional one. Raven stopped at Charles door once they hit the third floor landing. Angel's room was settled next to Raven's and the shapeshifter waited until Angel disappeared inside her room before knocking on Charles'.

"Come in."

Raven opened the door slowly and let herself in before closing the door behind her. A suitcase was laid open on Charles' bed being filled with some clothes by Charles who now disappeared into his bathroom to collect toiletries no doubt.

"Your impulsive tendencies are nothing new," Raven called out to him as she sat on the untouched bed near the headboard. "but you are **not** going to Langley by yourself."

Charles emerged from the bathroom with a toiletry bag and tossed it in the suitcase. "No, the last time I left you all alone Darwin was killed, Angel left, and I could have lost you as well. Erik needs to stay here."

"Fine." Raven conceded to the finality in his tone, but she wasn't going to end it there. "Then take me with you."

"I don't think so." Charles said shutting his suitcase and locking it. "Again with the 'not putting you in danger'."

"That excuse holds only so much water." Raven argued. "You can try to leave me here, but you can't stop me from following you."

Charles suddenly leaned over Raven, one hand on the nightstand and the other on her thigh. He gave it a light squeeze making her yelp in surprise. She felt the beginnings of her powers losing control again and she reverted back to her natural state. "You know I can..."

"You wouldn't" Raven challenged, but her voice wavered as if unsure. She didn't want to rattle his still fragile state and make him do something that he would regret later. Raven wasn't sure how many more cracks their own relationship could take. Charles stayed in that position staring into Raven's defiant eyes.

_"You would want to explore the depths of her mind, Charles," Shaw purred from his laid back position on the bed looking at Raven with lust in his eyes. "I however would love to explore her body."_

"No," Charles yelped involuntarily. He moved quickly away from Raven turning his back towards her and bringing his fist to his mouth. He bit down on it to keep him from crying out. Raven ran her hands over her face her fingertips dragging along heavily and then she stood up. Whatever was wrong...whatever was happening she was not going to get it out of Charles here, in this place.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Raven told him.

Charles nodded knowing that the only way to stop her was to use his powers and that was not even a thought that should be crossing his mind. He took his fist away from his mouth. "But you do what I say when I say it, no questions asked."

"Ok." Raven agreed and she slipped quickly out of the room closing the door behind her. Charles looked over his shoulder hesitantly, but found that he was completely alone in the room much to his relief. He couldn't deny that he needed help, but he didn't know any other telepaths...except one. Raven would be more understanding when she found out his other reason for traveling to Langley...to break out Emma Frost.

A/N: The next chapter is halfway done already. This story will definitely start to pick up once Emma comes around to change things up. I love Comic!Emma so much :)You will shortly know what's going on, because it will get too hard for Raven to keep what she knows to herself. Poor Raven. Keep the guesses going I love it!


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Another transitional chapter for you guys! I wanted to expand on it, but decided with the help of my beta just to give you this update to hold you over while I plan the Emma breakout. Please R&R._

_Much thanks to Jessica (iheartthedrums) for being my beta!_

* * *

><p><em>"Like I said, I accept you Erik but this is no place for Magneto. I suggest you make a decision and make it soon before any further attachments are made."<em>

After making some, not so nice, marks on the tree bark back where Charles had left him to return to the mansion, Erik found himself walking several yards to the small lake which had been his adopted escape. His hands were now buried in his pockets to shelter them from the damp chill the morning air held. He couldn't see how Charles could "accept" Erik, but not accept his true views and his own goals. Didn't he know Erik and Magneto were one and the same? It was actually a relief to have an easy way out without protest, but it was unsettling all at the same time. Perhaps he had underestimated just how mad and disappointed Charles would be about him exacting his revenge on Sebastian Shaw. Then again, it was a relief to show Charles the great lengths he would go to when keeping his word. He promised vengeance for the murder of his mother, and if anyone wanted to hurt what was his again, they would meet Shaw's fate as well. There was something to appreciate in that.

The lake came into view and was thankfully a good distance away from the mansion. The quiet surrounding was a refreshing welcome, but it didn't help to quell the jumbled mess going on in his mind. He was able to sleep a lot better, memories of his childhood before the Holocaust taking precedence over nightmares. However, since their return from Cuba, Erik was faced with a cold feeling at the pit of his gut-a coldness where Charles' warmth once occupied itself. He sat down on the patch of grass and closed his eyes reliving the last time he was in this exact spot.

* * *

><p><em>"What's it like?"<em>

_Charles opened his eyes and watched as Erik scooted closer to him. He gripped his wine bottle tighter at the close proximity, and the feeling of Erik's awed curiosity bursting from his mind. He wondered how long it's been. From the ridiculous amount of time they spent exploring the wine cellar, trying all sorts of wine, to the time they finally stumbled away from the house preferred bottles in hand towards the lake. Now it was only the two of them bathed in sunlight, and the carefree attitude the wine provided._

_"It's...crowded." Charles answered after a moment with a heavy sigh. Erik took another swig out of the 1886 bottle of Merlot and looked down at the dewy grass for a moment before making eye contact with Charles._

_"I want to know what it's like for you." Erik told him so seriously that Charles couldn't help but explode in a fit of giggles. Erik however kept his poker face on until Charles recovered._

_"You're drunk," Charles stated while gesturing at his own head. "And I would know because you are getting harder to keep out."_

_Erik shifted even closer until he was sitting directly in front of Charles legs crossed. "You know EVERYTHING about me; you seem to understand the depths of my power so..."_

_Charles clicked his tongue, and thought about it for a minute before setting his own wine bottle to his side. "I-I haven't attempted anything like this since Raven asked me the same thing when we were children."_

_Erik placed his bottle to the side as well, once Charles started positioning his own body into a crossed legged position. The night was quiet except for the lonely frog nearby and mildly noisy crickets surrounding the area._

_"Relax," Charles instructed as he settled his hands to rest on either side of Erik's head. "Open your mind to me in three...two...one."_

_Erik felt a jolt of energy course quickly through his body and closed his eyes._

_He could hear a little boy crying out for his mom after being abruptly woken from a nightmare. Erik felt his own heart quicken at the fear._

_Then, a couple, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear as they made love. Erik swallowed heavily at the brush of ecstasy that replaced the fear that he felt before._

_And suddenly, the voices and the feelings slowly powered down. Erik found himself breathing heavily, in a much closer proximity to Charles than when they first started. Charles still clung to his face, but their foreheads were now touching. Erik pulled back slowly and Charles dropped his hands. Erik suddenly felt like cold water had been poured over him from the broken connection._

_At Erik's continued silence, Charles' eyes widened. Erik, sensing that some apologetic babbling was about to begin, placed a finger over Charles' lips. "Don't ruin this."_

_He then released those luscious lips. "You are amazing."_

_Charles collected his bottle back shaking his head, chuckling. "Me or my abilities?"_

_"Is there a difference?"_

_Charles could not argue with that._

_"I've noticed that you haven't been exploring the depths of your abilities like the rest of us," Erik realized. "You can't tell me you have mastered your power."_

_There were a few moments of tense silence before Charles spoke. "You have no idea what I am capable of. I only allow myself to do what I can control." He shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards the mansion. "It's getting cold out here."_

_Erik nodded slowly and stood up with Charles. He collected his own abandoned bottle and they walked back, side by side, in silence._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes thinking back to the beach when he witnessed what would be the truth to his friend's words, <em>"You have no idea what I am capable of."<em>

The silence of the area was broken by loud shouts of his name, one lax, the other more urgent. Erik stood up quickly and ran towards the voices which he knew belonged to Sean and Alex. They were shouting over the cobblestone waist high wall, and looked relieved to have found him.

"What is it?" Erik asked them.

"Raven wanted us to get you," Sean explained. "I think the Professor is going to Langley to see if the CIA is up to anything."

"When?" Erik asked, already jumping the wall and heading back inside the mansion. The boys followed close behind.

"Today." Alex answered as they entered once again through the kitchen door.

* * *

><p>Raven figured enough time had passed while she stayed hidden in her room under the pretense of packing. She did make a detour on her way back to her room from Charles', and packed a few toiletries, but honestly how much did a shape shifter really need to pack? It didn't seem like Alex or Sean were going to find Erik before her and Charles departed. With a heavy sigh, and a lock on her thoughts she grabbed the backpack sitting on her bed and exited the bedroom. Charles was leaning against the outside of his door, hands in pockets, and his suitcase sitting by his feet. He gave her a ghost of a smile and held out his hand for Raven to take.<p>

"Ready?"

With a nod Raven slipped her hand into his. Enclosing her hand into his Charles grabbed his bag and together they walked down stairs to the foyer.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Let's continue trucking along shall we...

The moment Erik stepped foot on the floor where their bedrooms were located, his powers grasped ahold of the metal knob on Charles' door, flinging it open with more force than is necessary. Erik inwardly cringed at the sound of the door slamming into the wall.

He burst into the room, breath short from the slight panic and exertion. The room was already empty and encased in darkness, save for the natural light from the hallway that spilled inside.

"Charles?" he called out cautiously, taking a couple more steps inside the room, as if the telepath would emerge from some unknown hiding spot.

Suddenly, he heard the door slam shut behind him, fully submerging him in the darkness. That was DEFINITELY not Erik's doing.

Though startled, Erik made no sudden movements to show his surprise, choosing instead to grasp ahold of all the metal objects in the room with his power. If he was to be attacked, he would go down fighting.

Heart beating, Erik waited for a sign of Charles or the intruder to make their presence known.

Silence.

His breathing was the only sound he could hear in the room. Erik took a couple steps back, reaching for the light.

"Alex? Sean?" he called out, remembering the two teens that had been trailing him only moments before. Where were they? Erik switched on the light to see nothing out of place, and no one in the room.

_"Charles, please! Stop this!" cried a voice laced with tears and desperation._ A very familiar voice, but not one belonging to anyone inhabiting the grounds, currently. It was coming from the hallway. Erik opened the door and stepped back out into the empty hallway.

_"I can't!"_

_"You can't or you don't want to?!" another choked out sob._

The voices were coming from downstairs.

_"We can do this together. You will never forgive yourself if you don't try."_

Erik took off running down the stairs.

_"He's coming...stop him."_

Erik suddenly fell to his knees at the bottom, barely managing to catch himself with his hands. He looked up and, for a split second, his gaze connected with familiar blue eyes. They did not belong to the man he knew, but to a mere child.

_"Sleep."_ commanded the boy and Erik's vision slowly faded. The last image he saw was the boy's hand being enclosed by another hand belonging to a young girl with blonde hair.

Erik's eyes fluttered open and he immediately noticed that he was surrounded in darkness, once again.

He recognized his surroundings immediately; this was his own bedroom.

He groaned as he felt a migraine starting to form. What was he doing in his room? And why was it so dark? Reaching over to turn on his lamp, Erik turned to look out the window. The curtains were open and the moon shone a small ray of light into the dark room. The night sky indicated a good amount of time had passed since Erik stepped into Charles' room.

A sudden burst of anger at this knowledge coursed through him as he climbed off the bed and back into the hallway. Erik raced down the stairs to Sean and Alex's floor just in time to see the two boys emerge from their own bedrooms in a similarly confused state.

_"Why did you do that?! Why?" Charles shouted angrily, as he came face to face with the man who now haunted his every waking moment. Currently, they weren't on the beach or Westchester, but in the very submarine that was Shaw's main hub. The megalomaniac sat on his stark white sofa, wearing an ironic suit of white and sipping from a martini glass. If it weren't for his anger, Charles would have laughed at the innocent facade Shaw so effortlessly put forth._

_"Charles!" he greeted with a twinkle in his eye. "Sit. Have a drink."_

_"Why Emma?"_

_Shaw cocked his head curiously. "Well Charles, wouldn't you know the answer? It was your idea after all."_

_Charles shook his head. "No, you influenced me somehow. Just like you influenced Erik and the boys away."_

_"I influenced you?"_

_Shaw leaned forward and placed his empty glass on the table before standing up. Slowly, Shaw sauntered his way to the trembling telepath._

_"The great and powerful Charles Xavier! You can freeze time, alter or destroy memories, make a man see what you want him to see, know what you want him to know...even kill with only a single thought__, and I'm barely scraping the surface.__"_

_With every step Shaw took towards the younger man, Charles took one back. Hitting the wall with no place to go, Shaw stuck out his arms and placed both hands on either side of the other man, trapping Charles in his gaze._

_"I wish I could say I am sorry, but I'm not." Charles whispered sadly, averting his eyes out of shame._

_"No no no, Charles," Shaw said with a laugh. "your power and conviction in Cuba electrified me. It actually brought me to life. Can't you see that?."_

_Charles's brows furrowed in confusion._

_Shaw gently brushed a stray hair away from Charles' forehead, suddenly becoming somber. "Emma cannot help you, Charles." Shaw stepped back and pointed one finger towards his left to a single white door. "__But she can...__"_

_Charles shook his head fervently._

_"Charles?" came Raven's voice from overhead._

_Shaw frowned with disappointment while Charles sighed with relief, grabbing onto the lifeline that was his sister._

_"Charles?"_

Raven braced herself as Charles awoke from his position on the bed at the hotel room they booked upon arriving into town. She had left him alone to grab the two of them something to eat from down in the lobby.

After paying for a decent meal that would stop the growling in their stomachs, she came back to the sight of Charles tossing and turning in the bed, asleep. But, what was most disturbing, was the amount of activity in the room caused by Charles' nightmare.

What a strange world they lived in. Any other person that stepped into a hotel room where the lights were flickering on and off and the hands of a clock spinning counterclockwise so fast that it was a blur, would say that it was the work of a ghost. Exorcists would most likely be called in and the hotel would become a popular haunted tourist spot. But to Raven, it was just a sign of Charles in distress.

Rushing into the room and dropping the food onto the table next to the door, Raven was immediately hit with the strength of the power that Charles was projecting, almost sending her to her knees.

As Charles opened his eyes, they immediately flickered over to the damning object sitting atop his sister's head. Apprehension glazed over his determined eyes.

He could visually see her, but it was as if a huge void was sitting before him. Raven quickly moved out of her kneeled position on the floor and stood back so that Charles couldn't physically remove Shaw's...well..Erik's helmet from her head.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Charles asked her as he sat up in the bed, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why do you have that?"

"I would think it would be obvious that I would need protection from Emma Frost." Raven explained after a tense moment. She raised up a finger before Charles could utter a word. "At least that's what I told myself in the beginning...because I didn't want to face what's really happening."

Charles stood up and Raven took a step back reflexively. She didn't miss the obvious hurt written all over his face. She was sure that her face read of fear instead of the neutral expression she thought she could carry throughout this confrontation.

"And...what's really happening?" Charles asked cautiously.

"She's happening." Raven told him softly.

Charles shook his head determinedly.

He had to tell her, had to make her understand – even if he didn't quite understand it himself.

Charles sat back down on his bed, cupped his hands together and looked back up at her. With a sigh he said, "If you sit down and take that thing off, I will tell you what's been going on with me since Cuba."

Raven didn't move a muscle.

"Please," he begged. "I will not converse with a void."

Raven took a deep breath, lifted the helmet off of her head and shape shifted back to her natural form. Erik's words ran through her head about survival tips (seems his constant paranoia was not entirely uncalled for).

"_Always be aware of everything that's around you. Know where ALL the exits are and how to get to them. Never leave your back open to an enemy_." At the time, she almost rolled her eyes.

She pulled the chair from the front of the desk to the far corner of the room directly in front of Charles and the door to her far right. That way, she has her back to the wall with a clear view of everything in the room and the exit, should she so need it. It stung her to take such precautions against her own brother.

It took a few minutes for Charles to tell Raven about experiencing Shaw's death, the coin ripping through his psyche, the hallucinations of Shaw, and the infrequent loss of control over his powers. She sat through it all, her face rearranged to a stellar poker face and the helmet on her lap for easy accessibility.

"This is how it started last time, Charles," Raven told him after a short period of silence. "what is different now?"

"Last time..." Charles trailed off as tears stung his eyes. Fighting back the tears, he bit his knuckle as he felt the bed dip behind him.

"_Well, this is disheartening...she's confused, scared, not ready to face me again. She will do anything to not let that happen.__" _Shaw chuckled.

"Last time what?"

"It wasn't just in my head." Charles told her. "Right now, there's...something broken inside me and I need help to fix it."

"Charles, that's what I've been trying to offer!" Raven cried out in frustration.

"No," Charles said shaking his head. "I do not need pills. I do not need to talk. I need a telepath, and we only know of one other."

as always special thanks to my beta Jess :)

Next chapter already 90% finished...


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: HUGE Thanks to my beta Jess! She really helped me to polish this chapter up, and she's great at pushing me to complete chapters and update for my lovely readers :) Please read and review for the hungry author. Enjoy! Part 1 of this is almost complete!

Emma Frost lay on the CIA provided cot, staring up at the bland gray ceiling of her holding cell. Contact with anyone was non-existent.

None of the fools knew how to deal with a telepathic threat coupled with her superhuman strength in diamond form so solitary confinement was the most logical option.

In case of capture by the CIA, or by Erik and his merry band of mutants, Shaw's orders were to keep quiet and stay put.

It frustrated the telepath to sit there, doing nothing, when, once she was out of Charles Xavier's range, she could have walked right out the front was several hours ago that she began to hear snippets about the situation in Cuba and how the crisis was diverted. The hours after saw Emma stretching her telepathic range to the entire premise, trying to get a hint on Shaw's whereabouts.

Surely, being the most powerful mutant she had ever encountered, he was able to get away even if his plans appeared to have been foiled. Would he even bother to come back for her like he alluded to before?

The room was eerily quiet now, save for the sound of her own meditative breathing. She was not nervous. Emma Frost did not get nervous. However, she did need to prepare herself for any attempt to transport her to another government facility or having to face Xavier and Lehnsherr again.

_Surely, my dear, you would not want me to leave you here, would you?_

Emma blinked in surprise at the voice echoing in her head. She sat up with a smirk, her eyes trained on the door.

_Charles Xavier._ She communicated back, hoping he didn't register her surprise. _Where is Sebastian Shaw?_

_He's..._

Just then, there was a beep at the door. As it opened, Emma quickly stood up, her diamond exterior forming quickly in defense.

_Your escort has arrived._

That escort came in the form of a stocky looking middle aged man with very little hair, black rimmed glasses, brown suit and, completing the ensemble, a briefcase. He was glaring at her with no small amount of apprehension and distaste, eyes flashing yellow for a moment before settling back into the disguise of brown.

Emma attempted to remove herself from diamond form to dig in and see who this person was but she found that her powers were not responding to her.

_Now now, Miss Frost, let's stay the way we are, shall we? I want my sister to have some form of protection from you._

Emma chuckled. _Who says she's safe while I'm in this form?_

"Listen, I hate to break up your chit chat," The man (Raven) piped up, foot tapping on the floor as he/she glanced up at the security camera off in the far corner. "but we're on a time schedule here. Are you coming willingly or not?"

_You don't have much of a choice, my dear. Go with Raven and I'll tell you everything you want to know, including Sebastian Shaw's whereabouts._

Emma considered her options and tried to shift out of her diamond form. Again, she felt a barrier prohibiting her from doing so. Briefly, she considered overpowering the shapeshifter and leaving.

_I'd have you incapacitated before you even took the first step._

Raven raised an eyebrow impatiently.

Where was Azazel...Janos even? She couldn't even call out for them in this form if they were anywhere in the vicinity.

Wait...Was something wrong with her mutation?

_Xavier, how are we even communicating right now? I'm resistant to all telepathic interferences in this form._

It was Charles' turn to chuckle, albeit exhaustedly. _The fact that I can telepathically penetrate your diamond exterior should tell you that there's only one direction for you to go in. I must ask, once again, for your patience. All questions will be answered in due time._

Emma sighed, knowing there _was_ no other option. She walked towards the scowling Raven, who then led the both of them out of the holding cell and towards the exit.

A wave of nausea overtook Charles as he sat in the passenger seat of his car down the road from the entrance. His throat instinctively contracted and his eyes clenched shut, riding out the feelings. He grabbed for the bottle of water next to him. That last bout of telepathy was not helping to bring himself back together.

He could feel Shaw sitting in the driver's seat next to him, silently watching along with him as two figures emerged from the CIA entrance.

Raven morphed back into her natural appearance, earning a side glance from Emma.

"What?" Raven snapped.

Emma placed her gaze back on the car they were approaching. "Impressive."

Raven rolled her eyes. The alternative would be to acknowledge that Emma's words were appreciated.

Charles opened the car door and got out to acknowledge them.

"Raven, please! Someone could see you." As if his powers weren't enough, Charles made a show of looking around them for anybody watching. Raven huffed, moving to put the briefcase on the passenger seat.

"Charles, you just froze an entire CIA facility and broke out a documented criminal. Keeping up appearances is as much of a drain on me as what you are doing is on you. Now please get in the car, you don't look so good." Raven opened door to the backseat before gesturing to the two telepaths to get in.

Emma ignored her, instead turning her blonde head to Charles. "You promised me some answers, sugar."

"Not here." Charles replied.

_"Not good enough, Charles." Shaw singsonged as he appeared, leaning on the hood of the car._

Emma morphed back into her flesh and bone appearance before taking a step back. She felt a shift in the air alerting her to the fact that her absence in the facility would be noticed soon. "I'm going."

"Told you this was a bad idea." Raven muttered to her brother.

_"Tell her what she wants to hear." Shaw instructed. "We're both so very close to freedom."_

"And where would you go, Emma?" Charles questioned, head cocked to one side as he strolled to where Emma stood tense. "You would be at the top of every agency's list. Sure, you could evade them, but you would grow old of that very quickly."

Charles stopped when he was a foot away from Emma's face. Time was running out before Emma's absence would be noticed. His eyes narrowed a tad bit and his voice lowered so only she could hear the words.

"You want power, you want answers, and you want freedom. I can provide them all to you."

Emma smirked. "I don't have to tell you what significant power I have, including being able to pluck any answer I want. Freedom? You really think I can't get that on my own?"

"You're right. I'm sure this isn't the first time you were promised the exact same things."

Emma tilted her head in thought. "You two are alone, and the blue one...she's scared, anxious, worried; all about you."

Charles bit his bottom lip, his brows furrowing. "I should send her back."

"She won't forgive you for doing that." Emma said, looking past Charles over at an impatient looking Raven.

"Stop reading her mind." Charles warned in a deceptively calm tone. Emma raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to Charles.

Charles mentally sighed. "Give me ten minutes back at my hotel. Afterwards, you're free to go. I won't chase you and I won't give the authorities any leads. My ties to the CIA have been cut."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." Emma muttered, more to herself than to the sight of Raven fidgeting in the background. She turned back to Charles, making sure she made contact with crystal blue eyes to get her point across. "This better be worth my while, sugar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven stormed out of the elevator, face flushed red with anger. After a brief argument about Charles wanting her to leave him alone with Frost, voices pitched low to avoid Emma's ears, Charles sent her away. To make sure he knew just how mad she was, she left with a glare, a huff, and a slammed door. She could almost hear Emma's amused laugh in her mind.

As usual, he wanted to combat this alone, thus leaving her alone to deal with all her conflicting feelings on the matter. She needed to cool off. She needed – the noises of the hotel bar drifted to her ears – a drink!

Raven hoisted the bag, containing the helmet and some cash, higher onto her right shoulder before she made her way into the bustling bar.

"Welcome!" greeted the beaming hostess. "Seating for one?"

Raven shook her head no, not bothering to return a smile that she couldn't even fake. "Just the bar."

The hostess nodded, directing Raven to the right. As Raven got deeper and deeper into the bar, the air grew heavier with smoke, conversation and the clinking of silverware. The atmosphere brought her back to the many nights she spent with her brother, in little pubs just like this, back at Oxford; back to when things were nowhere near as complicated.

She took a seat at the lightly populated bar, far from the closest drunk nursing his tenth shot. Her bag rested on the seat to her left.

"What'll ya have, sweetie?" The bartender, a middle aged woman, tipped her head up in greeting, her hands gripping the counter.

"Whiskey...neat."

Raven breathed a quick sigh of relief when the bartender nodded once and left to fix the drink without carding the young woman.

As Raven waited for her drink, her eyes staring a hole into the bottles of liquor in front of her, she listened in on the various snippets of conversation that she could catch. Most of them were about the events that happened in Cuba and the relief that the USA was able to avoid nuclear war between the two superpowers.

If it was even possible, it put her into an even darker mood. The bartender, used to all types of emotions in her customers, didn't say anything when she dropped Raven's drink onto a tiny white napkin in front of her. Raven immediately took up the shot, knocked it back in one go, and ordered another one before the woman could go off to the next patron.

"Put it on my tab, Rosie."

Raven's head swiveled to the right to look for the owner of the voice. A handsome looking man, mid 20's, brown hair slicked back, and a tailored three piece suit, was leaned on the bar counter next to her. His eyes glistened as he smiled at her flirtatiously. Raven's eyes darted to his left hand which was clasped together lightly with his right...no ring, not married.

"No need." Raven said simply, turning her attention back to the newly delivered drink in front of her.

The man, not taking rejection so easily, jumped into the available seat to Raven's right.

Raven turned to look at him as he slid into the seat. "I won't make very good company."

He took a sip of his own drink which he brought from the table he had been sitting at previously. "Boy troubles?"

"Family problems." Raven corrected, her glass finishing the journey to her mouth and the golden liquid swallowed up quickly.

"Are you even tasting that?" The green-eyed man asked with a small chuckle.

Raven smirked and shook her head. Of course she's not going to let it hit her tongue. She can't understand how anybody could enjoy the taste of that foul liquid.

The man stuck out a hand. "I'm Andy."

"Cassy." Raven replied without so much as a beat of hesitation. But the moment that the name popped out of her mouth, Raven's mind flickered with a small amount of trepidation. Why did she choose that name, specifically?

Sensing her sudden inner turmoil, Andy's brows furrowed a bit. "You ok?"

Raven nodded but she couldn't shake the weird feeling that overcame her. "Do you have a cigarette?"

"You know," he smiled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before handing it to her. "after avoiding a nuclear war that would have ensured the destruction of the world, and the upcoming holidays, don't you think we should work on getting over any grievances with our families?"

Raven snorted and took a drag in thought. This guy...everyone...would be attracted to this costume she wore almost day in and day out, never seeing her real skin. If they did, they would shrink away in fear, treating her as a monster; a monster that they would never know had something to do with stopping a nuclear war from happening. Her eyes welled up at the thought of Hank's words the night before the mission.

You're beautiful now

It was hard to admit that those words could sting so much, even after all this time. Erik had looked at her and treated her as an equal, something that she had been wanting all her life. But his acceptance of her was all shrouded in his beliefs that they should not have to hide from society. As if she were to function as some kind of poster child.

But Hank...Hank looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He made her feel as if he looked past the blue and saw the woman inside. For a brief period of time, she felt as if she knew what being loved felt like. Obviously, she was wrong.

"I have to go." Raven murmured suddenly, belatedly realizing that she had interrupted something Andy had been babbling on about. "Excuse me."

Before Andy could make a noise of protest, Raven slipped off the stool, slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bar. She needed some space...some time to think.

She slipped into one of the couches placed decoratively in the hotel lobby. Her cigarette settled onto the ashtray next to her on the side table. For a few minutes, Raven sat there, head in her hands, as she contemplated on what she should do next. Making up her mind with a mental nod, Raven rooted around in her bag for some change.

She quietly let out a triumphant YES! when she was successful in finding a couple pennies at the bottom of the worn bag.

Slinging her bag back over her shoulder, Raven went in search of a payphone. It took her longer than was necessary to find something that should have been readily available everywhere. The procured coins got shoved into the tiny slot.

Raven waited for the dial tone before spinning the wheels a few times for the familiar phone number.

The phone rang once, twice...three times.

"Come oonnnn..." Raven muttered to herself, her foot tapping feverishly on the floor. The two shots created a small flush on her cheeks and left her feeling slightly buzzed.

"Hello?" A tinny voice came over the handset.

"Sean?"

"Raven!?"

"Yes! Where's Erik?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!?" Sean yelled before a series of quick muffled voices could be heard in the background. It was obvious Sean was conversing with someone, his hand shoved over the mouthpiece to keep the words from being picked up.

"Sean, I need to talk to Erik." Raven ran a frustrated hand through her blonde hair. She had promised Charles that she wouldn't involve anyone at this stage of his plan...but SCREW THAT! They need all the help they can get. Damn Charles' arrogance to Hell.

"Well he's not here!" Sean replied. "He's out tracking you guys! He booked a flight and left a couple hours ago. You know, after we all suddenly woke up in our beds with no recollection of how we got there or even going to sleep!"

"What?"

Sean ignored her confusion and rattled on. "Erik is calling us every half hour in case one of you calls us here, so just tell me where you're at so I can tell him."

Raven's eyes closed and she brought a hand to massage her temples. "Ummmm...we're in the Ritz Carlton. Can I talk to Hank?"

"We should really get off the phone in case Erik tries to call." His voice was tight with annoyance. Everyone was on edge and it was making her sick and tired.

"Ok, we'll see you guys soon then." The phone clicked off and she slowly returned it to the receiver.

Raven left the payphone and made her way back to her previous seat at the couch. Her cigarette was burnt down to the filter, left smoldering and smoking in the ashtray. She turned her head backwards to the bar where she could vaguely make out Andy's profile at the bar with two drinks in front of him.

Raven's emotions went from frustration to a small amount of anger. She had the helmet. She could walk right up there and demand they leave.

That's all she had; a helmet and an ability to look like any person she wanted to.

What good was that going to be in this situation? It was better to wait for Erik. She sighed and picked up a magazine which she read with half an eye.

Ten minutes passed, thought it felt more like twenty, since she spoke with Sean. Did he get in contact with Erik yet? Should she go up there?

She glanced at the elevators with indecision. Five minutes...five more minutes and, if Erik still didn't get there, then she'll go and check on Charles. She had no doubt that Charles could take care of himself even at his current state, but she didn't trust Emma Frost.

The breeze that swept through the hotel lobby signaled the opening of the front doors. Raven immediately turned her head to look at the newcomer. Steely eyes met her shocked round ones.

Erik, donned in a black fedora, a beige trench coat, and black rimmed glasses, was marching over towards her. "How cliché." she thought. She stood up, sensing the anger and urgency in his hurried steps.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed her upper arm as he passed, dragging her towards the elevators.

"Erik, let go!" Raven snapped, her arm twisting helplessly in his grip. Her relief at seeing him quickly morphed into indignant anger.

"Shut up!" He hissed, shoving her towards the control panel. "Where are they?!"

"Upstairs." She replied, hitting the up button. "You came pretty fast...and why are you dressed like that?'

"For someone who has the gift of disguise, you sure are stupid in this regard." Erik muttered, his eyes tracking the movements of the separate elevator cars. The elevator to Erik's left dinged, signaling the arrival of an available car.

The elevator was, thankfully, empty. Erik waited until Raven stepped inside before going in himself.

Raven searched the buttons before pushing the 14th floor.

"It was beyond easy to track the two of you. An upper class hotel close to the CIA base...how stupid can you be to be this obvious when we are probably targeted for arrest." Erik's head shook in dismay as he spoke. "Idiots!"

Raven ignored his insults, knowing he was probably right. "I have our files. Moira's mind's been wiped. The rest can only go off memory. They have no records."

Erik scoffed. "Don't be naïve, Mystique."

The elevator doors opened and the two mutants stepped out onto the 14th floor carpet. Their footsteps were silent as they made their way to Charles' room. She pulled out her key, twisting it in the lock. "Be calm, ok?" She directed towards a fuming Erik.

Calm was certainly the last thing on her mind when she pushed open the wooden door to reveal Emma Frost straddling Charles on the wing backed chair, both of them making out like horny teenagers.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the follows lovely readers! And I can't even thank my wonderful beta Jess enough for her edits and follow up. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)

"Charles, I really shouldn't have to tell you that _she_ can't be trusted." Raven quietly hissed by their hotel room door. Emma was sitting quietly with her legs crossed at the edge of the bed, watching them with an amused stare. "Especially now." 

"Your constant concern the past couple of days has been touching and appreciated," Charles whispered, keeping his weary eyes locked on her. "and I know this may sound strange...but I feel more balanced in _her_ presence."

"Oh." Raven responded dejectedly, deflating a tad bit.

"I haven't seen _him_ since we've been in contact with Emma." Charles explained, although he could see that Raven was hurt at his dismissal. She knew he didn't think that way, but he was making her feel as if she wasn't useful to him. There was so much more he wanted to tell her to comfort her, but if this was the way to get her to leave quickly, then he would have to leave it at that.

"20 minutes, Charles." Raven said, pitching her voice higher so that Emma would hear her. Raven retrieved her bag by the door and exited. Charles shut the door quietly, feeling Raven's mind going farther and farther down the hallway. Satisfied that she wouldn't come barging back in, Charles turned back around to face the blonde telepath.

"All that talk about penetration earlier has put me in quite the mood." Emma purred as she leaned back onto her elbows and uncrossed her legs.

"You're not my type." Charles said, averting his eyes. He couldn't help but look back at Emma when she seductively turned around so that she was leaning over the bed, her derriere inviting him in.

_ 'Oh, how I've missed that.' Shaw hissed in his ear as he approached Emma from behind. _

The lust that suddenly coursed through Charles made him flush. Emma chuckled while looking back at him over her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Emma yelped when Charles moved more quickly than she anticipated. In two steps, Charles had crossed the room and grabbed her by the arms, bringing her to her feet. He tightened his grip on her bicep as she twisted her arm in attempts to be released. "So you do like it rough..."

"That's enough, Emma." Charles snarled, his eyes locking onto hers. "I brought you here because I need your help."

Emma snorted and, when Charles' grip loosed a tad bit, pulled away from his hold. "I came here with you under the pretense of full disclosure, Xavier."

Charles glanced around the room, checking to see that all was empty before moving back towards the dresser behind him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sebastian Shaw is dead." Charles murmured.

Emma only cocked her head to the side, and a cold smile appeared on her face. "Define _dead._"

Charles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "As in no longer walking, talking, breathing or living."

Emma walked over and took a seat on the chair Raven had previously occupied during her little interrogation. Emma crossed her lean legs and rested her chin in her palm. Curious and not at all abashed about invading her thoughts, Charles brushed just the surface thoughts before pulling back in surprise. Relief, and freedom, were all Emma was emanating, although she never broke out of her poker face.

"That tickles." Emma turned her contemplative gaze over to Charles. "Just because you managed to break in once does not mean it's an open door for you to come in and out as you please."

"As if I can get anything out of you otherwise."

"So you managed to kill the great Sebastian Shaw?" Emma questioned as she slowly stood back up and approached Charles, who dropped his arms warily. "He was a powerful bastard."

"He put up one hell of a fight, I can assure you of that."

"I want to see."

Charles shook his head in disagreement. "Absolutely not."

Reliving that day in Cuba was tethering on the edge of his sanity. Shaw was finally appearing less and less. Despite what he had told Raven earlier, he wasn't sure if that was entirely because of Emma's proximity, or because enough time had passed. Perhaps he could hold off on telling Emma of Shaw's postmortem appearance. At least she was out of custody where there was a possibility of her killing people, or her being the subject of experimentation.

"You would have full control." Emma promised a little too eagerly. She had a sparkle in her eye, quite like a child being enticed with sweets. She must have caught the suspicion that he was giving off because she deflated slightly.

She reached out and took Charles' hand into her own. Emma pulled Charles in closer so that they were hip to hip as she intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes as if bracing herself.

"I met Sebastian a few years ago, after a near traumatic incident I endured with my powers. He took me in, cared for me, and promised me a future of mutant domination. I joined his Hellfire Club under the pretense of growth, power, and freedom. 'The world will be ours', he said. It was a violent domineering hell in the beginning, then cold indifference up until the end." Emma opened her eyes making sure to keep eye contact with Charles. "I don't mourn him. He was a crazy _fuck_ who would have ended up destroying our kind inadvertently."

She didn't elaborate any further, all teasing mirth gone from her eyes, and Charles got the feeling that what she told him was more than anyone else would have gotten. "I _need_ to see that he's really gone, so I can truly move on."

_ "Well, well, well!" Shaw cried only mere inches from both Charles and Emma. "This is a sight to see. Charles, __**you**__ are now truly not alone. She understands you in a way that Raven, Erik, Sharon, Brian, Kurt, or Cain ever could and ever __**wanted**__ to." He moved to embrace Emma from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. _

Shaw knew how to craft just the right words, like the snake in the Garden of Eden. He didn't have to fully immerse them into the day. A quick showing for her to quench her own curiosity would surely be enough.

"Fine." Charles whispered, his free hand coming up to cup the side of her face.

There was no warning before she crashed into his mind back to that day in Cuba. It was messy, and not as smooth as it should have been. Emma was barely aware of the tightening of her grip on Charles' body lest she stumble back and break the connection.

_ The air was warm. It smelled of salt water...and reeked of turmoil and smoke. Emma opened her eyes and found herself still gripping Xavier's hand. There was Janos fighting with Raven, if you could call it that. Up above, Angel was chasing a ginger haired boy in flight. Panic and chaos consumed her every being, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath before turning to her companion, who was looking back towards the fallen plane behind them, distracted._

_ "Sebastian?"_

_ Charles looked back at her. "Right this way."_

_ The next few moments were quicker. The room where her telepathy, or anyone else's, could never penetrate was a mess of metal beams, courtesy of Erik who was pinned to a wall cornered by Shaw. There was a crack, and then Charles' voice filled the air with instructions before Shaw's helmet was suddenly picked off his head by Erik's powers. The next few moments after that got interesting. Charles' hand grew slack in hers and she glanced over to see a plethora of disappointment filling those blue eyes. The scenery changed just before Erik drew the coin through Shaw's skull. Charles decided to narrate that part of it for Emma to spare them both from reliving the pain. _

_ "Bastard!" Emma spat, throwing a sympthetic look to Charles._

_ They were back on the beach where Erik had just dropped Shaw's body to the floor like a rag doll. Charles shuddered at not only the sight, but also the glee that Emma projected._

_ Charles held up a hand and the scene froze around them. _

_ "That's it." Charles said dejectedly, brushing his hair back. Emma gave him a face of disbelief, and suddenly everything was back in motion, her grip on him only tightening. She looked out to the sea where the ships were moving in. Charles used his free hand to turn her chin roughly towards him. "This needs to end."_

_ Emma felt like her chest was tightening as memory-Charles and memory-Erik began fighting. "End it, then."_

_ If he tried only a moment sooner, it would have been easier, but he turned to watch himself cry out and connect with those missiles. Emma was breathing heavily beside him, obviously as immersed in the memory as he was. "Is that you?"_

_ Charles nodded, already knowing what she meant. Her thoughts were his thoughts. Their feelings were as intertwined as their fingers. The missiles exploded one by one as memory-Charles stared at each missile with determined purpose while Raven called out to him. Erik idly stood by, entranced by the telepath. Emma came to the same realization as memory-Erik, and couldn't help but stare in awe as well. The power she felt surging through her was better than sex, better than drugs. It was ultimate knowledge and a power tapped from a dangerous and unexercised source. Charles watched Emma nervously. At the same time, she looked at him with wonderment. She shook herself out of it, not wanting to get lost in the environment. _

_ The memory began to fizzle out roughly, but Emma could feel herself getting dragged into a darker memory. _

_ Her own mind began to tingle uncomfortably. A feeling of dread came over her, like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown over her head. In the darkness, she heard the distinctive sounds of a heartbeat, and, a moment later, the shrill sounds of a crying child._

_ Emma snatched her hand away from Charles' as if it burned her. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to make eye contact with her, to ground him to her. "Stay with me here." she ordered before she moved in to kiss him. _

The mental equivalent of a knife, slicing through their telepathic walls, brought the two of them back from the dreamscape and into reality. Charles' eyes snapped open. With a start, Charles realized they had somehow traveled from where they standing by the dresser, to the wing backed chair with Emma straddled atop him. She cautiously lifted herself from his lap, her eyes fixated on something behind the chair. Whatever, or whoever, she was looking at, was the source of the strong emotions that were most definitely shock and anger.

As gracefully as he could manage with Emma still so close, Charles rose from the chair and was on his feet quickly. At the doorway stood Raven and Erik, both with matching glares, although Erik was winning for the most murderous. There was only a brief moment of shocked silence before Erik stuck his hand into his jacket, pulled out a pistol, and had it aimed at Emma's forehead. With a squeeze of his finger, the bullet came flying out of the barrel.

"No!" Charles' yell mixed in with Raven's scream. If Erik thought he was fast, Charles was quicker. The bullet, along with Raven, Erik, and Emma, froze. The latter was halfway into shielding herself with her diamond form. Charles stared in complete disbelief at the man he considered his equal, before gently pushing Emma down on the bed out of the bullet's path. The scene unfroze as Raven quickly covered her mouth to muffle her scream, Emma hit the soft bed with an _oomf_, and the bullet embedded itself in the wall. Emma in her diamond form was back on her feet quickly as she moved back to the gun toting Erik.

"Stop!" Charles commanded her, getting between both Erik and Emma. He looked at Emma. "I'll handle this."

Charles then turned back towards a helmet free Erik. With his telepathy, Charles took control of Erik's hand, making him drop his gun before punching him square in the jaw. Surprised, Erik fell back on the floor, hitting Raven's legs while Charles muttered several curses shaking off the intense sting in his hand. They could hear footsteps heading in their direction. Charles stepped over Erik's fallen form and went into the hallway where hotel security was heading towards his room. Several of their neighbors stood in their doorways to watch the scene.

"Everything's fine!" Charles announced loudly to the floor with a reassuring smile. "We just had the television turned up way too high. We will turn it down immediately."

The security stopped their approach, and the noisy spectators retreated back to their rooms with halfhearted grumbles. "Please make sure that you do, sir."

Erik was back on his feet, rubbing his jaw, when Charles shut the door to their room. "If we're all done with the theatrics now?"

"I don't know, Charles, how many more do you want to try and bed in this crisis while you continue to display questionable behavior?" Erik spat nastily as he leaned against the dresser lazily. Raven tried to think of words to scold Erik, but she couldn't get past the scene she just walked in on a moment ago. Charles was ready with a snide retort, but decided against it.

"So you decide to adopt the 'shoot first, and ask questions later' attitude?" Emma questioned, still locked into her diamond form

"I'm sorry, did my attempt at destroying your yacht, almost breaking your neck, killing your boss, and almost putting a bullet through your head make you think any differently?"

Emma scowled as Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop answering questions with questions. We need to get out of here and back to familiar ground."

Raven grabbed Charles' hand and dragged him over to a corner. "This is probably the fastest hookup with the worst possible candidate, ever! And that's something, even coming from you!"

Charles shook his head, glancing towards the other two who didn't dare take an eye off each other. Charles turned back to Raven. "It wasn't like that. She wanted to see how we averted World War 3. I may have become too caught up in the moment and she grounded me."

"Well, it doesn't sound like you got what we came for." Raven concluded.

Charles shook his head. "No. I just didn't feel a need to open that door yet. I wanted to see how I connected with her beforehand. If she doesn't come back with us, we will find another way."

Raven nodded and watched as Charles walked over to Emma, engaging in a telepathic conversation with her. _Oh joy, another mutant; this one being a telepath that Charles can fawn over._ She walked over to Erik who was trying to burn a deep hole into Emma's face with his glare. "So much for protecting our own kind."

Erik blinked slowly before running a hand over his face wearily. "I just saw Shaw, his second in command...I don't know what came over me."

"Well let me know if you're going to start shooting at Azazel, Janos, or Angel so I can give them a fair warning."

Erik gave Raven a side eye glance before retrieving the backpack containing his helmet; a helmet he may actually start wearing, now that Emma Frost was going back with them.

Reviews feed the hungry writer! Nomnomnomsssss!


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

A/N: Here is the next update before I'm off to San Diego Comic Con! I will reveling in 5 days of geekgasms *sigh* Anyway here is my gift to my lovely readers. Your favorites and reviews fuel the muse to update so please keep them coming! Chapter 12 became _really_ long and it was recommended by my beta to break them up into parts. So thanks Jess ;) you tamed the beast this chapter became...which means...not too much longer before you find out just what the hell is going on ;)

It was no longer a good idea to stay in the hotel, with Erik and Charles agreeing that they should head back to the estate immediately. Emma and Charles climbed into the backseat while Raven settled into the passenger side. Erik remained the most alert of the group and decided to do the bulk of the driving. The task served the purpose of not letting his feelings wander from the anchor of anger at Charles and Raven's little escapade, or from the distrust of having Emma Frost sitting directly behind him.

_I'm sorry_

Erik looked up from the darkened road and into the rear view mirror where Charles was looking at him with eyes full of remorse. An apology was not what he was expecting, and unnecessary if he really thought about it. It was just disheartening to face the ever increasing gap between him and Charles. Their connection was severed after Cuba, and he knew that was _his_ own fault.

Charles probably thought Erik wouldn't see reason into risking capture by retrieving Emma as quickly as possible, would stray away from the plan, would _hurt_ someone. Really, moving to shoot Emma dead no questions asked further proved the latter thought. His throat suddenly felt dry, and he tore his gaze away from Charles.

The rest of the exhausting car ride was spent in tense silence. They made a stop for gas, and coffee midway through the trip with Erik making a phone call back to the estate. It was nearly 2 in the morning, but Hank had answered sounding as if he never went to sleep.

Even though it was just barely 5 am it was still dark when Erik pulled up to the gate and motioned for them to creak slowly open before driving up to the house itself. Raven stretched and yawned looking back at her brother and Emma. They both looked equally exhausted and strung out as much as she and Erik did.

"I could sleep for a week." Raven moaned to no one in particular before climbing out of the car the rest following suit. Charles ran a hand over his face as he pulled his bag out of the trunk. _Sleep_. When was the last time he indulged in such a luxury? Fortunately throughout the entire ride he didn't see or hear Shaw at all. Emma occasionally reached out and gripped his hand keeping her eyes out the backseat window as if she were trying to keep his mind grounded. Did she already know what he had been enduring? She hadn't spoken aloud or telepathically since they left the hotel, and he didn't bother reading her.

Erik led the way opening the door without the aide of a key, and the group filtered inside before closing themselves in. They all looked at each other for a moment before Charles cleared his throat wearily.

"I'm going to show Miss Frost to her room." he said looking at her. "I suggest we all get some rest."

Everyone else nodded half halfheartedly and you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that no one really _planned _to go to sleep. Charles decided to put Emma in the vacant room next to Erik's and across from his. She walked around the dimly lit room with its maroon wallpaper, and cherry wood furniture that was covered with white sheets save for the bed.

"I don't know what you plan to do," Charles started as he put his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "but you are welcomed to stay here, or leave, if you can promise to stay out of trouble."

Emma circled around from the bed the playful smile back on her face. "I can't promise that Xavier, but rest assure I will not be starting any nuclear wars."

Charles gave her a nod with a small smile of his own and turned to leave. He thought he heard the ghost of a thanks, and glanced behind him to see Emma starting to strip down to nothing as Shaw sat on the edge of the bed watching her with lust in his eyes. Charles quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

Emma discarded her top on the floor before glaring at the apparition before her.

"You can go away now." she muttered coldly before climbing into the queen size bed.

xxxxx

Raven slipped out of her room wearing a bright coral two piece pajama set with antique lace trim, her hair secured with two braids on either side of her head. She padded through the carpeted hallway on bare feet and descended to the next floor below. The quiet never phased her, and was always a relief when she felt like she could drown in it. She stopped in front of the closed wooden door before her with one hand on the doorknob.

Taking a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding Raven turned the knob and quietly slipped inside. The sound of snoring broke the silence of the blackened room which only helped Raven direct her way towards the bed. She pulled back the covers on the empty side of the bed and tried to gently climb in.

A low growl and a quick jolt from the bed's occupant made her freeze.

"Raven?"

"Yes it's me. We're back." she whispered.

She finished climbing in making out his larger profile moving to reach for the lamp. Raven reached out and grabbed his arm to stop the movement.

"Don't."

Hank slowly lowered his arm able to see her even in the dark room. Raven released Hank and he seemed to tuck into himself uncomfortably. Raven leaned back sighing before the last few weeks came back in a rush and her breathing began to hitch with sobs. Hank reached out and grabbed her hand in comfort. "What is going on?"

Raven sniffled and wiped a thumb under her eye. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

She turned back towards the blue beastly mutant next to her squeezing his hand. "I just want to have back a normal moment. I just want to be the girl in the arms of a boy who I might imagine have the same feelings for each other."

More tears slipped from her blue eyes silently, and Hank could only nod before tucking himself back in. He reached an arm behind her as she continued to look down at him.

It was a welcoming even if it didn't implore her to even think of putting a smile on her face.

Raven slipped down under the covers and placed her head on Hank's chest as her body quietly wracked with sobs gripping Hank's torso as if he were her life raft. Hank squeezed her tighter placing a hesitant kiss atop her head.

xxxxx

Sean was not an early riser in the least. He could sleep until 2 in the afternoon easily, but with all the excitement that had occurred in the past week along with suddenly acquiring enhanced hearing (_that very morning)_ he would be lucky if he could sleep past 9 am again.

Clad with a pair of light blue pajamas, two pairs of socks, and a sweater Sean left the warm comfort of his oversized bedroom and braved the rest of the drafty mansion. He padded down the flight of stairs and over to the kitchen.

It was unusual that not one other person was already there either attempting to make breakfast, reading the morning paper, or making coffee.

Opening the fridge he pulled out a glass bottle of milk and took off the top before proceeding to chug it down.

_Didn't your mother ever tell you to use a glass?_

Sean nearly sputtered out the milk in his mouth as he turned his head towards the kitchen entranceway. Was he dreaming? A blonde bombshell of a woman was walking towards him in the kitchen wearing a peach empire cut nightclub which left very little to the imagination in the chest area. She raised a blonde eyebrow in sync with the pinking of his cheeks. Sean wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, and forced himself to keep eye contact with her.

"You're a telepath too, and I was only told about one other person being a telepath like the Professor."

Emma began to open various cabinets. "Yes, I am the one and only Emma Frost. Now would you mind showing me where the coffee is?"

xxxxx

11 am took Sean, Alex, and Angel yards away from the mansion in a little area where Sean had created a fire pit area learned from his days camping with the family he missed everyday.

"So spill what you know about this Emma?" Alex finally directed at Angel as she took a long drag of her cigarette. He took the pack from his lap and retrieved one for himself before tossing it over to Sean.

"There's not really much _to_ spill." Angel said relishing on the heat from the fire. "She's cold, distant, had some weird relationship with Shaw. You could never tell if they were or weren't."

"Do you think she would hurt us?" Sean inquired poking a stick at the fire.

Angel shrugged which didn't inspire much confidence.

"I don't think the Professor would bring back someone who would hurt us." Sean decided.

"He hasn't exactly been all there lately." Alex commented. He flicked the ash off his cigarette in contemplation. "You know, since that scene in Cuba."

They all nodded in agreement.

"We should start demanding some answers, from Raven." Angel suggested. "There's a lot of running around, secrecy. I'm getting bad vibes here."

"I don't think we should make it more than it is." said Sean. "The Professor did some very powerful shit of course, but we all suspected he has more depth to his powers than we know. The fact of the matter is he saved us that day, and he may have just stretched himself a little too far. At least that's what I'm getting from Raven. She won't just give in to any demands though. Secrets between siblings tend to stay tightly bonded. So until she's genuinely worried it's not going to happen."

Alex and Angel glanced at each other with a shrug and then back to the fire pit.

"I should call my fam-" Sean slapped his forehead. "Oh shit what's today?"

"I have no idea." Angel said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah guys...it's Thanksgiving!"

xxxxx

Hank was startled awake but a incessant knock on his door which in turn jostled Raven awake. She lifted her head from his chest and two pairs of yellow eyes silently met each other.

"Hey bozo are you in there?"

The door opened and Alex mouth turned to an 'O' at Hank and Raven. The door opened wider to reveal Sean and Angel behind Alex.

"Solid!" Sean joked while giving Hank two thumbs up. Raven scrambled off of Hank and covered herself fully under the blanket suddenly self conscious.

"Shut the door assholes!" she cried.

"Ok." Alex said as he ushered the two mutants in and shut the door.

"With you on the other side!" Hank yelled in frustration.

"Hey it's all kosher." Alex said with his hands up in mock defense. "Most of us would say about time."

"Nothing happened." Raven insisted with a head shake. Angel shook her head at Alex. This wasn't cool.

"Sorry, but this is kind of a time sensitive thing." Sean said.

Hank sat up and retrieved his glasses from the night table.

"It's Thanksgiving." Angel started. "and Sean has the brilliant idea of us cooking a Thanksgiving dinner to bring the household together."

"We have some ingredients to work with," Sean continued. "but we definitely need a turkey."

"I think we all can agree that this is something we need. We're falling apart at the seams right now." Angel finished.

Raven stared at all three of them as if the ultimate decision layed in her hands. Thanksgiving hadn't been celebrated at the estate for many years now, and it was always a prim and proper affair. It was never something to bring the family together, just another reason for Sharon to show that she could throw one of the best dinner parties in New York. It would be a nice distraction for everyone at least for the day. She could already tell the young ones were on the verge of pressing her for information of yesterday's events.

"Ok," Raven said with a small smile as she glanced over her shoulder at Hank. "Let's do it."

xxxxx

"I'm up. I'm up." Charles startled awake to a deliberate slam of his bedroom door and practically shot up from his slumped form across the bed. He rubbed his weary eyes as the dull sun settled on his face.

"Were you so exhausted you couldn't muster the strength to change your clothes?"

Charles pulled his hands away from his face to find Erik, _helmet!wearing Erik,_ leaning against his closed doorway with a sullen look.

"I was only able to settle down enough for a quick nap." Charles admitted with a sigh before looking up and down Erik's own 'ready for the day' look.

Erik kicked his foot off the door and walking over to the bed. Charles climbed off and attempted to brush out the wrinkles in his clothes. Every muscle was sore, and he could already feel a headache coming on.

"The helmet Erik?" Charles groaned wearily. "Is that necessary? I told you that Emma and I have an understanding."

Erik clapped his hands together bringing them to his lips moving around the bed to get closer to Charles. "I'm sorry if I can't bring myself to trust that notion."

"You mean you can't bring yourself to trust me." It wasn't a question, and Erik's silence only created a lump in Charles' throat. "Please leave. I want to get ready now."

"Mmmm no no no." Erik taunting coldly as he grabbed Charles' arm and spun him towards the bedroom window away from the bathroom door. "I waited long enough for answers."

Charles stood there stunned rubbing his arm absently.

"Talk." Erik demanded. "Tell me why you went out of your way to break out _Miss_ Frost, and why you brought her back here."

"You know I want this to become a safe haven for mutants Erik." Charles told the other firmly. "No matter their past. _You_ can attest to that."

"Raven said you _needed_ her help."

"No, she may have misinterpreted."

"She was quite clear, and quite worried." Erik watched as Charles began to fidget. Biting of the lip, touching of his hair before attempting to side step Erik, however he stepped in the way of his path only to be met with a glare.

"Move out of the way Erik I don't owe you anything."

"But you do Charles! You do!" Erik growled as he gripped both of Charles' arms squeezing so hard his knuckles were turning white. Anything to make Charles feel...something. "You bring me here under the pretense of a safe haven, of openness, when you are running around here with your sister under an umbrella of deep dark secrets. I can't stay here if I can't even trust you."

"But you don't trust me Erik!" Charles yelled back angrily as he gripped Erik's shirt tightly. "You didn't trust me when I told you killing Shaw wouldn't bring you peace! You don't trust me enough to not walk around with that monstrosity on your head!" At this point Erik slowly loosened his grip on Charles before the shorter man shoved him back. "And now _I,_" shove. "Have to live with your demon and this guilt," another shove.  
>"because I held onto to Shaw as you put a fucking coin through his head!" Charles shoved Erik one final time into his bedroom door, face red with anger, heart heavy with relief. Erik stared back in shock, both men breathing heavy in the silence.<p>

_I would make him feel it._

_I would punish him._

_The pain wouldn't last __**that **__long._

"Charles I-"

"You have to go." Charles ordered shaking his head back and forth. He pulled Erik back by his arm and opened the door.

"We're not done." Erik insisted.

"You should have an idea how very close to _done _we are." Charles spat before slamming the door in Erik's face.

He turned as the sound of heeled boots hit the carpet on his left. Emma winked as she sauntered past him, and Erik slipped off the helmet before disappearing.


End file.
